Save Your Soul
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Bella está completamente encantada com seu novo melhor amigo. Ele é lindo, sexy, a ouve e a defende. Mas além de tudo isso, ele é misterioso. Bella não faz ideia porquê a família dele é composta de casais ou porquê eles são tão bonitos. Ela sabe que tem algo diferente neles, e não vai descansar até descobrir o que é. Mesmo que ela tenha que sacrificar sua alma no caminho. / UA
1. Novo melhor amigo?

**Save Your Soul**

**Sinopse: **Bella está completamente encantada com seu novo melhor amigo. Ele é lindo, sexy, a ouve e a defende. Mas além de tudo isso, ele é misterioso. Bella não faz ideia porquê a família dele é composta de casais ou porquê eles são tão bonitos. Ela sabe que tem algo diferente neles, e não vai descansar até descobrir o que é. Mesmo que ela tenha que sacrificar sua alma no caminho.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Novo melhor amigo?**

**BPOV**

_BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!_

Ugh.

Mais um dia.

Resmunguei algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era enquanto virava e desativava o alarme irritante que tinha me acordado. Levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro anexo ao meu quarto parecendo um zumbi, andando sem qualquer vontade.

Nem sequer me olhei no espelho, fazendo xixi e logo entrando no chuveiro. A água quente me fez colocar um sorriso no rosto. Lavei o cabelo e me lavei, e depois que saí e me enrolei no meu roupão lilás, que tinha sido presente de Alice, eu sequei o cabelo e o prendi num rabo de cavalo alto.

Era todo dia a mesma rotina pela manhã. Acordar às cinco e meia. Tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Me depilar caso necessário, e então entrar no uniforme de líder de torcida, que era uma espécie de farda para mim.

Eu não gostava da coisa toda. Eu podia ter um pouco de coordenação por causa das aulas de dança que minha mãe me obrigara a ir quando eu era pequena, para melhorar meu equilíbrio, mas eu não gostava de fazer piruetas ou ficar gritando as letras de um nome de jogador. Era horrível. E as líderes de torcida eram todas piranhas, com exceção, _talvez_, da minha melhor amiga Alice.

Suspirei enquanto amarrava o tênis branco que completava o conjunto. Saia com franjinhas azul, um short curto preto por baixo. Blusa regata também azul, com o brasão da escola: um leão de lado, rugindo, e as letras SHS em preto e dourado. Na maioria dos dias, como fazia muito frio em Seattle, usávamos blusas brancas de manga comprida por baixo da blusa regata e o casaco das líderes, que era – oh, que surpresa – azul, preto e dourado. Eu geralmente usava uma meia-calça transparente também, porque odiava sentir frio nas pernas.

Quando terminei todo o ritual que era me arrumar para a escola, peguei minha mochila com o meu caderno e os livros que trouxera para casa, meu trabalho de redação que estava em cima da escrivaninha, e meu celular.

Desci correndo as escadas, dei bom dia aos meus pais e roubei um muffin do cesto.

"Bella, sente-se e tome café." disse minha mãe. "Você não pode simplesmente ir à escola sem tomar café."

Suspirei e fiz o que ela pediu. Dez minutos mais tarde eu me despedi oficialmente deles e entrei no meu Audi vermelho, dirigindo até a escola. Não demorou e eu estava lá, estacionando ao lado do Porsche amarelo de Alice.

"Ei, Bella!" ela cumprimentou, sem soltar o braço de Paul, seu namorado da vez. Paul era quarterback do time de futebol, então já viu.

"Oi Allie. Oi Paul." cumprimentei.

"E aí, Bella." Paul respondeu.

"Vai entrar agora, Alice?" perguntei, arrumando a mochila nas costas.

"Não," ela disse sorrindo para Paul. "vamos ficar mais um pouco."

Os dois riram e voltaram a se beijar, e eu disse um 'até logo' que eu duvidava que tivesse sido ouvido por eles.

Andei até o interior do prédio bem distraída, olhando para os meus tênis enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer na cabeça. Acabei trombando com alguém.

"Oh, me desculpe." eu disse, levantando os olhos, e então não pude falar mais nada.

_Quem_ era aquele deus-grego parado na minha frente? Eu tinha certeza que ele era novato, porque eu nunca o vira na minha vida. Ser líder de torcida tinha me feito popular, e popularidade trazia à você conhecimento sobre todos na escola. Da minha parte, eu sabia até dos nerds e excluídos, porque eu costumava ser um deles, e não tinha deixado minhas antigas amizades de lado só porque tinha virado popular. Por isso que eu digo que se esse cara fosse aluno do colégio, eu saberia.

"Não se preocupe." ele disse numa voz aveludada e suave, dando-me um sorriso de lado que deixou meus joelhos bambos. "Não senti nada."

Ele parecia se divertir por algum motivo, e eu percebi que estava encarando demais. Desviei o olhar corando, só para espreitar de novo, pelo canto do olho. Os olhos verde-esmeralda me encaravam curiosos e intensos, e o rosto perfeitamente esculpido parecia ter saído da mente de um artista como Michelangelo ou Da Vinci. O cabelo era uma bagunça maravilhosa de fios marrons, vermelhos e dourados, formando um tom de cobre que parecia combinar perfeitamente com o dono. Eu me vi apertando a alça da mochila para impedir minhas mãos de acariciarem o cabelo dele.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ahm... Sim, sim." eu gaguejei. "Está tudo bem. Você é novo por aqui?"

"Na verdade, sou. Acabei de sair da secretaria com meus horários."

"Oh. Bom, bem-vindo. Eu sou Bella Swan." estendi minha mão para que ele apertasse, e ele o fez. Ele usava luvas de couro, provavelmente por causa do frio, mas aquilo não me incomodou.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen." ele disse, sorrindo de lado.

"É um prazer, Edward." eu disse sinceramente. "Qual sua primeira aula?"

"Redação com a Sra Piggy." ele disse, rindo do nome. "Vocês têm mesmo uma professora com esse nome?"

Eu ri com ele. "Temos. E Redação é minha primeira aula também. Venha, eu vou te mostrar onde fica."

Ele sorriu e me acompanhou pelo corredor já bastante cheio. Quando entramos, ele sentou ao meu lado. Marcus, o cara que geralmente sentava ao meu lado e vivia me dando cantadas, olhou feio para Edward quando chegou, logo atrás de nós.

"Ei cara, esse é o meu lugar." ele disse.

Edward o olhou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, estreitando os olhos para Marcus.

"Não é mais." ele disse. "Arrume outro. Eu já me sentei e não vou levantar."

Marcus piscou e deu um passo para trás, então balançou a cabeça e foi até o fundo da sala sentar em outro lugar. Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Uau, como fez isso?"

Edward riu. "Digamos que eu tenha muita lábia."

Eu ri com ele. "É, talvez."

"_Talvez_?" ele desdenhou, um sorriso torto de molhar a calcinha nos lábios. Eu sei porque minhas coxas começaram a se esfregar por atrito involuntariamente. "Você duvida?"

Por que a voz dele estava mais rouca?

"Ahm..."

A professora me salvou de uma resposta vergonhosa quando entrou e gritou para todos sentarem.

"Eu quero as redações que mandei vocês fazerem na minha mesa _agora_. Coloquem aqui enquanto eu anoto o tema de hoje."

Sorri para Edward de lado e me levantei, levando minha redação e colocando-o no topo da pilha que já se formara. Voltei e me sentei. Edward não tinha tirado os olhos de mim.

"Quer dizer que você é líder de torcida?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Minha amiga Alice praticamente me obrigou a entrar com ela no ano passado, e, bem, eu entrei."

Ele assentiu. A Sra Piggy terminou de escrever o tema no quadro e se virou. Então ela notou Edward e sorriu.

"Oh sim. Classe, temos um novo aluno na escola. Deem as boas-vindas ao Sr. Cullen." ela disse, apontando para Edward.

Um coro baixo de "bem-vindo" foi ouvido na sala enquanto Edward sorria educadamente, olhando para a professora.

"Srta. Swan?"

"Sim, Sra. Piggy?"

"Por favor, ajude o Sr. Cullen a se localizar na matéria e mostre a escola a ele, ok?"

"Ela já está fazendo isso, Sra. Piggy," disse Edward com um sorriso, me olhando de lado e piscando. "não se preocupe."

Eu ofeguei e olhei para a frente meio afetada enquanto a Sra. Piggy voltava para o assunto em questão.

Foi uma longa aula, com meu coração palpitando e minhas coxas se esfregando de vez em quando. O que esse cara tinha? Eu já estava com problemas para me concentrar e eu tinha praticamente acabado de conhecê-lo.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, reuni minhas coisas e me levantei para ir para a próxima aula, e Edward estava bem ao meu lado quando fiz isso.

"Hm, então," eu falei, querendo ser a educada veterana que ajuda o novato. "qual sua próxima aula?"

"Álgebra."

"Ah. Eu tenho Física agora." eu disse, meio decepcionada, meio aliviada. Por um lado, eu realmente precisava me concentrar em Física, e a presença de Edward na sala dificultaria as coisas. Por outro lado, eu _queria_ sentir o frio na barriga e a inquietação de tê-lo a meu lado.

E francamente, eu queria vê-lo expulsar Tyler Crowley da cadeira ao meu lado também. Foi bem sexy com Marcus e eu tenho certeza que eu adoraria uma repetição.

"Ah, que pena. E depois, você tem o quê?" ele perguntou, andando ao meu lado no corredor.

"Depois eu tenho Literatura."

"Ótimo. Mais uma aula em comum." ele sorriu. "Então te vejo lá?"

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha, e eu peguei sua mão, sorrindo. "Claro."

Então ele fez algo que eu não esperava. Pegou minha mão e elevou-a até os seus lábios, dando um pequeno beijo no dorso. Eu pisquei, sem reação.

"Até mais tarde, Bella." ele disse, a voz rouca e os olhos muito intensos.

"A-até." eu gaguejei.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e saiu andando, ou melhor, desfilando, e eu mal podia esperar a aula de Literatura.

Em Física também tínhamos um aluno novo, que foi pareado comigo, porque eu era a única que não tinha dupla. Por opção, claro. Jasper Hale parecia legal, mas eu devo estar ficando louca, porque de alguma forma ele me lembrou Edward.

Ele tinha a mesma pele pálida. Seus olhos eram castanho-claros, e o cabelo um loiro-mel. Ele tinha um sorriso educado, mas sua postura era meio tensa. Ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Edward.

Ele era muito inteligente também, e eu meio que fiquei feliz que ao menos estava dividindo a mesa com alguém que tinha neurônios na cabeça. Não conversamos muito, mas eu lhe desejei boas vindas e tudo que o protocolo pedia. Ele foi embora com um aceno, e eu encontrei Alice na porta da sala de Literatura logo após me despedir de Jasper. Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

"Bella do céu, quem é aquele deus grego?" ela perguntou sussurrando.

"Aquele é o Jasper, ele é novo."

"Jura? Tem uma menina nova na minha sala de Francês também. O nome dela é Rosalie Hale." ela disse, e então em tom conspiratório, completou. "Ela é incrivelmente bonita."

"Bom, Jasper é Hale também, será que são irmãos?" eu divaguei enquanto colocava minha bolsa na minha mesa e Alice sentava do meu lado direito. O lugar ao meu lado esquerdo ainda estava vago e eu lutei contra a vontade de colocar minha bolsa e guardar o lugar de Edward.

"Talvez." disse Alice. "Rosalie também é loira e alta. Eu a convidei pra sentar comigo no almoço, mas ela disse que sentaria com a família dela."

"Hm... E tinha um cara novo na minha aula de Redação também." eu disse a ela antes que o dito cujo chegasse. "E ele também tem Literatura agora, deve chegar a qualquer momento."

"Ok, então hoje é o Dia dos Novos Alunos e eu não estou sabendo? Caramba!" ela reclamou, ajeitando as tiras da sua saia de líder de torcida.

Eu ri um pouco, então meu riso morreu quando Edward entrou na sala, acompanhado de um cara alto e musculoso, os cabelos pretos cortados curtos e um sorrisinho no rosto. Edward estava sério, mas sorriu quando me viu.

Minha visão dele foi cortada por Mike Newton sentando na cadeira ao meu lado.

"E aí Bella!" ele disse. Eu apenas o olhei, incrédula.

Mas então, Edward apareceu e pigarreou atrás de Mike.

"Com licença, cara? Você está no meu lugar." Edward disse, a voz baixa e calma.

Percebi que o cara atrás dele sentou na cadeira atrás da que Mike estava, e olhava tudo com um sorriso debochado. Edward parecia zangado.

"Ah cara, sinto muito, mas eu cheguei primeiro." disse Mike, sem nem olhar para trás.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior e Alice me cutucou, querendo saber o problema. Eu não a olhei.

Edward travou a mandíbula com a resposta de Mike, e o pegou pelo ombro, virando ele para encará-lo.

"Ei cara!" Mike reclamou.

"Eu já disse que esse é meu lugar." disse Edward numa voz baixa e ameaçadora que fez os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiarem.

Vi Mike engolir em seco.

"Mas a Bella é minha amiga e..."

"A Bella é _minha_ melhor amiga." Edward disse. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, mas não discuti. Se era pra ter um melhor amigo sexy desse jeito, que fosse o Edward.

"Mike," eu intervim. "eu tinha guardado esse lugar pro Edward." eu menti.

Ele me olhou e suspirou, pegando sua mochila. "Tudo bem." ele amuou e saiu para um lugar no fundo.

Edward sentou em seu novo lugar sorrindo para mim.

"Olá Bella."

"Sua melhor amiga, hein?" eu falei.

"_Eu _sou sua melhor amiga." disse Alice amuada atrás de mim.

Edward olhou para ela de relance e depois me encarou.

"Não quer ser minha amiga, Bella?" ele perguntou, piscando os cílios e me deixando momentaneamente perdida nos seus olhos verdes.

"C-claro que quero." gaguejei, e depois corei.

Ele sorriu mais largamente. "Ótimo. A partir de agora você é minha nova melhor amiga."

Eu ri. Alice me cutucou. Eu revirei os olhos e me virei um pouco para apresentá-los.

"Edward, esta é minha melhor amiga de infância, Alice. Alice, este é Edward, o aluno novo que eu falei." eu disse.

"E seu novo melhor amigo, não esqueça." Edward provocou, sorrindo para Alice. "Não se preocupe Alice, você ainda pode ser melhor amiga da Bella. Do sexo feminino."

Alice riu e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Edward. Eles trocaram um aperto rápido e Edward se virou para o cara atrás dele.

"Este é meu irmão Emmett." ele disse, e Emmett sorriu para nós, duas pequenas covinhas aparecendo nos cantos de sua boca. "Emmett, esta é Bella, e Alice."

"Olá garotas." ele disse com um sorriso simpático.

"Oi." respondemos juntas.

"Muito bem classe, chega de conversa!" disse a Sra. Berty, entrando na sala. "Abram seus exemplares de _Romeu e Julieta_ onde paramos na última aula."

Edward falou com a professora um momento depois, e ele se juntou comigo para a leitura. Emmett se juntou com Alice.

Essa aula foi _muito_ mais longa, considerando que eu poderia ouvir a respiração de Edward no meu ouvido enquanto ele casualmente se inclinava pra perto de mim para ler melhor.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele se inclinava, porém, eu me inclinava para sentir mais do cheiro que ele emanava. Era um cheiro único, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, e estava me deixando quase embriagada. Eu poderia muito bem colocar o nariz no seu pescoço e dar uma fungada.

Mas a aula acabou antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

Edward infelizmente não tinha a próxima aula comigo, então nos despedimos e ele prometeu sentar comigo no almoço. Alice e eu fomos juntas para a aula de Química, e eu estava esperando que essa hora de aula passasse mais rapidamente, porque aí seria a hora do almoço e eu poderia ver meu novo melhor amigo novamente.

* * *

**Nota:**

_Oie! Quem me acompanha há um tempo sabe que eu já escrevia uma fic com esse nome, mas eu a deletei. Estou refazendo-a, incluindo o roteiro, e sinceramente eu acho que esse roteiro ficou melhor. Enfim! _

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Comentem e eu volto logo com o segundo!_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	2. Entrando para o time

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Entrando para o time**

**EPOV**

Na saída da aula de Literatura, Emmett começou a me encher.

"Ora, ora, parece que alguém se interessou na líder de torcida morena." ele provocou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Revirei os olhos.

"E daí?"

"Não vai negar que se interessou por ela?" ele se surpreendeu.

Dei de ombros, enquanto virava o corredor até a aula de Física.

"Não. Eu me interessei por ela. Mas não do jeito que você pensa." eu dei um sorriso torto.

O sorriso de Emmett sumiu. "Não, Edward. Não me diga que você quer..."

"Também não é isso, idiota." eu rosnei baixinho. "Ela tem um cheiro maravilhoso, eu admito, mas nada que eu não possa resistir."

"Sabe que não podemos chamar a atenção aqui. Temos que ser cuidadosos. Eu e os outros temos como disfarçar nossa natureza com mais facilidade, mas você tem que tomar o dobro do cuidado."

Dei de ombros novamente, entrando na sala com ele atrás de mim. Tínhamos a mesma aula de novo.

"Eu sei disso, Emmett. Fique tranquilo, eu não vou foder tudo dessa vez." eu disse, me sentando numa bancada vazia. Ele sentou ao meu lado. "Eu me interessei pela Bella porque ela é... diferente."

Ele franziu. "Diferente como?"

"Diferente tipo..." suspirei. "não sei. Ela apenas é."

Emmett me olhou como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em mim, e então suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"O que seja, cara. Só tenha cuidado."

Eu assenti. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

Por minha causa todos nós tínhamos sido obrigados a deixar o Canadá às pressas, porque eu não consegui me controlar ao sentir o cheiro da caloura que tinha cruzado meu caminho no corredor. Era uma droga que eles me culpassem, mas eu não podia fazer nada porque _era _minha culpa. O que eu não diria a eles é que eu não me arrependia _nem um pouco_ de ter sugado cada gota daquele sangue delicioso.

Carlisle insistia que eu entrasse na dieta deles, de sangue animal. Ugh. Só o pensamento disso fazia meu corpo inteiro estremecer de nojo. Eu não sei como eles aguentavam isso.

Eu era um vampiro relativamente novo, é verdade, tinha apenas 15 anos desde que fora transformado. Na época eu tinha 20 anos de idade. Carlisle me transformou depois que eu fui levado ao hospital, quase morto, após ter sido encontrado boiando no rio Michigan em Chicago.

Eu lembrava do que acontecera com mais nitidez do que o esperado, e com certeza mais do que eu queria. Lembrava do acidente que matara meus pais dois meses antes, me deixando sozinho e sem família. Me lembrava de chegar em casa da faculdade e ver minha noiva transando com o vizinho, e depois ela me dizendo que só estava comigo pelo dinheiro da minha família.

Então, finalmente, me lembrava de ter chorado como um maricas por horas, até resolver acabar com minha vida e pular no rio.

Não deu certo, obviamente. Carlisle me transformou, me levou para sua casa e me acolheu. Eu fiquei encantado. Minha nova força, velocidade e dons especiais me deixaram atordoado e maravilhado. Ao acordar como vampiro, eu descobri que podia ouvir pensamentos. E pouco tempo depois, descobri que tinha visões do futuro também. Era incrível e completamente viciante. Eu tinha deixado toda a depressão e vida de merda e acordado como um vampiro, forte e habilidoso.

Depois de algum tempo de transformado, eu fiz arranjos para que todo o dinheiro e posses da minha família fosse depositado no meu fundo bancário, e eu vendi quase todas as propriedades da família, com exceção da casa onde eu cresci, nos limites da cidade. Depois que tudo foi resolvido, deixamos Chicago e fomos para o Alaska. Eu precisava ficar isolado para aprender a controlar meu instinto e caçar animais. Depois de dois meses, eu caí em tentação quando matei um aventureiro desavisado e perdido na floresta. Eu nunca mais parei de beber sangue humano. Estava extasiado com o sabor, o cheiro... Reneguei a dieta animal de Carlisle, o que muito o entristeceu, mas eu não conseguia manter sangue animal dentro de mim depois de provar sangue humano. Era impossível de resistir.

De qualquer forma, eu tinha escorregado novamente no Canadá, então cá estávamos nos Estados Unidos de novo, numa cidade grande, mas chuvosa. Eu esperava que eu não estragasse tudo outra vez. Seria bom ficar mais que alguns meses na mesma cidade, para variar.

A voz do professor cortou meu devaneio e depois que eu e Emmett fomos devidamente apresentados (isso já estava me enchendo), começamos a trabalhar. Nós dois trabalhamos numa velocidade normal, mas mesmo assim terminamos antes dos outros.

Os vinte minutos que se passaram entre o fim da tarefa e o toque do sinal foram quase impossíveis de aguentar, mas então, finalmente o sinal tocou.

"Vai ao refeitório?" perguntou Emmett, sabendo a resposta.

"Vou. Deixe eu adivinhar: vocês vão para a biblioteca, ficar longe do cheiro." eu disse.

Emmett deu um risinho. "Não exatamente."

Antes que eu pudesse ver em seus pensamentos o que ele tinha a dizer, Jasper e Rosalie apareceram.

"Vamos pra o refeitório?" perguntou Rosalie.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"O que deu em vocês que querem socializar?"

Jasper sorriu. "Apenas mantendo um olho em você, irmão."

_Pro caso de você escorregar._ Ele completou em pensamento.

Revirei os olhos e passei por eles sem mais uma palavra, indo para o refeitório. Eles me seguiram, e eu ouvi Emmett falando para os dois sobre Bella, baixo o suficiente para que nenhum humano ouvisse, mas eu, claro, ouvi tudo. Apenas fingi não prestar atenção.

Chegamos ao refeitório e logo o cheiro de sangue humano me assaltou, com diferentes aromas, e muito concentrado por haver muita gente. Eu deixei um pequeno sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto.

_Tome cuidado_. A voz mental de Jasper me alertou. Ele provavelmente tinha sentido minha empolgação.

"Não amola." retruquei.

Andei devagar, e percebi vários rostos olhando para nós, cochichando, mas o burburinho quase ensurdecedor do refeitório ainda estava lá.

Escaneei o local à procura de Bella e a encontrei numa mesa no centro do refeitório com sua amiga Alice, e outras líderes de torcida, assim como alguns jogadores de futebol e, ao que parecia, de basquete. Fui em direção a eles.

_O que diabos você está fazendo?_ Resmungou Rosalie. _Precisamos nos afastar do cheiro._

"Não é minha culpa que vocês têm tanta dificuldade para se misturar." eu disse num tom de voz inaudível para humanos. "Podem sentar onde quiserem, eu vou sentar com a Bella."

"Mas Edward, isso pode levar a perguntas. Você não vai comer nada e sabe que Bella vai perceber. Ela parece inteligente." disse Emmett no mesmo tom.

"Não se preocupem com isso." eu insisti, terminando a distância entre mim e Bella.

Eu sabia que devia ficar com eles, afinal, eles estavam certos. Eu não comeria nada e isso levaria a perguntas. Mas havia uma urgência em estar perto de Bella que eu não entendia, mas não queria entender agora. No momento, o que importava era que essa necessidade fosse suprida.

"Olá Bella." cumprimentei, sorrindo.

Ela levantou o olhar para mim e corou um tom lindo de rosa que iluminou suas bochechas e seu rosto. O cheiro de seu sangue doce e floral encheu minhas narinas, tão poderoso quanto na primeira vez que trombei com ela e ela corou pela sua desatenção. O veneno fluiu livre na minha boca, mas eu o engoli, mantendo o sorriso.

"Oi Edward." ela sorriu. "Quer sentar aqui?"

"Pensei que nunca ia perguntar." eu disse, e afastei um menino do lado dela com meu olhar enquanto sentava. O garoto se encolheu ao meu lado.

_Estaremos algumas mesas atrás de você._ Ouvi Jasper pensar.

Acenei uma vez, minimamente movendo a cabeça, para que ele soubesse que eu tinha ouvido.

"Não vai comer?" perguntou Bella.

Droga.

"Estou sem fome hoje." menti.

Eu sabia que essa desculpa não iria colar todos os dias, eu precisaria arrumar outra. Mas por hoje, era suficiente.

"Ok." ela tomou mais um gole do seu refrigerante, e então me apresentou aos outros. "Gente, esse é o Edward Cullen, ele é novo, e é meu amigo."

Sorri ao uso da palavra 'amigo'. Ela continuou falando.

"Edward, a Alice você já conhece... Essa é a Jessica, Lauren, Kate, Leah e Rebecca. Estes são Tyler, Paul, Sam e Jacob, do time de futebol, e estes são Drake, Quill, James e Laurent, do time de basquete."

"Olá." eu disse pra todos eles, e eles retribuíram.

As meninas me olharam como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, e seus pensamentos estavam iguais a seus olhares. Eu as ignorei. Em vez de me concentrar em seus pensamentos fúteis, me virei para a silenciosa mente de Bella.

Pois é, a ironia do século. A garota por quem eu me interessei é a _única_ pessoa que eu encontrei nos últimos quinze anos que é totalmente imune ao meu dom de ler pensamentos.

"Como foram suas outras aulas?" Bella perguntou, enquanto os integrantes da mesa voltavam a conversar entre si.

"Foram boas." dei de ombros.

"Você conhece Jasper?" Bella perguntou. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. "Ele foi meu parceiro em Química."

Apenas a _ideia_ de Jasper sendo parceiro de Bella, mesmo que para apenas uma aula boba do colegial, fez meu sangue ferver. No entanto, mantive a postura relaxada.

"Sim. Ele é meu irmão."

Ela arregalou os olhos, e Alice, ao seu lado, também. "Você tem dois irmãos?"

"Bem..." suspirei. "Rosalie e Jasper Hale são irmãos gêmeos. Eu, Emmett e eles dois fomos adotados por nossos pais há alguns anos." eu disse, resumindo a história familiar que sempre contávamos.

"Oh, então Rosalie e Jasper _são_ irmãos." disse Alice.

"Sim, eles são irmãos de sangue." _Aham, tá certo. _

"Legal seus pais terem adotado vocês." disse Bella, gentil. "Quer dizer, vocês eram muito jovens, certo?"

"Sim," suspirei. "não são muitos que querem adotar pré-adolescentes, e Carlisle e Esme o fizeram. Com nós quatro."

"Eles parecem boas pessoas." Alice disse, mastigando um pouco da sua maçã.

"Eles são." eu disse, sem sarcasmo ou piada, porque era verdade.

Elas sorriram para mim e voltaram a comer, e como eu era o único sem um prato à minha frente, me senti inquieto. Bella riu e olhou para mim.

"O que foi, melhor amigo? Incomodado com alguma coisa?" ela provocou.

O nome fez um sorriso enorme aparecer no meu rosto, e eu ri.

"Não, melhor amiga. Está tudo bem."

Ela balançou a cabeça. Vi a garota chamada Lauren levantar e sair da mesa com sua bandeja, e percebi que na parte de trás da jaqueta dela estava bordado um sobrenome: CROWLEY. Franzi.

"Bella, qual o sobrenome de Lauren?" perguntei.

"Mallory." ela disse, franzindo. "Por quê?"

"Quem é 'Crowley', então? Está na jaqueta dela."

Bella olhou brevemente para Lauren e seu olhar se iluminou em compreensão. Ela se virou para mim com um sorrisinho.

"É o sobrenome de Tyler. Eles são namorados desde o primário. Algumas líderes de torcida gostam de torcer especificamente por seus namorados ou paqueras, então encomendam uma jaqueta bordada com o sobrenome do jogador em questão." ela explicou, dando de ombros.

Eu me afastei para dar uma olhada na jaqueta dela. Era simples, sem nenhum sobrenome bordado. Ela riu quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo.

"Eu não tenho namorado nem paquera, Edward. Não tenho nenhum sobrenome para colocar aí."

"Você pode colocar o meu." eu disse, sorrindo de lado e balançando as sobrancelhas.

Ah, como eu adoraria vê-la estampando o _meu_ sobrenome. Eu já me sentia possessivo sobre ela. Isso estava ficando perigoso.

Ela riu. "Edward, você não é atleta."

Franzi. "Eu posso ser."

Ela me olhou de esguelha. "Não precisa entrar em algum time só para eu ter algum nome para colocar na minha jaqueta, _melhor amigo_. Essas coisas passam. Alice tem umas dez jaquetas bordadas com nomes de ex-namorado no armário."

"Ei!" Alice protestou.

Eu a ignorei, olhando para Bella.

"Eu não quero meu nome bordado aí por ato de caridade à você, Bella. Eu quero meu nome aí para que os outros caras saibam."

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim. Ótimo, meu filtro não estava funcionando e eu a tinha assustado. Dei de ombros, fingindo que ela não estava espantada.

"Mas se você diz que eu preciso ser um atleta... Tudo bem." eu disse.

O tal Drake resolveu interromper nessa hora.

"Ei cara, se você está procurando um time... O time de basquete poderia usar algum talento." ele disse. "Alguns de nossos melhores se formaram ano passado, estamos precisando de mais gente."

Eu sorri.

_Edward, não!_ disse Rosalie na minha cabeça. Eu a ignorei. Eu tinha prometido tomar cuidado, mas isso não significava ficar de fora de todos os eventos legais.

"Quando vocês treinam?" perguntei.

Drake sorriu, e passou a me dizer horários e regras, o que me chateou até a morte. Eu bem que poderia ter deixado isso para quando ele não tivesse meia hora pela frente para falar.

~.~

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando chegamos em casa, Rosalie foi logo apontando o dedo para mim.

"É melhor você desistir dessa coisa de basquete, Edward! Não dá! Você já está se misturando demais! Isso vai complicar as coisas e você vai acabar deslizando de novo!" ela gritou, o que realmente não era necessário.

Esme e Carlisle apareceram ao som dos gritos de Rosalie.

"Calma, Rose." disse Esme. E então ela olhou pra mim. "É verdade? Você já está se envolvendo?"

Grunhi e revirei os olhos. "Qual o problema de vocês? Eu faço algumas amizades e vocês surtam!"

"Edward, eles são humanos." Carlisle ponderou. "Você _se alimenta_ de humanos. Só estamos preocupados."

Eu o encarei. "Eu não vou me alimentar de ninguém da escola. Já disse que vou ter cuidado desta vez."

"O que nos garante que você vai cumprir sua promessa? Foi a mesma coisa no Canadá!"

"Rose..." interrompeu Emmett. "Não é assim..."

"Claro que é, Emmett! Ele vai estragar tudo e vamos ter que nos mudar de novo, mais rápido do que pensamos."

"Não vão!" eu gritei para ela, cansado disso. "Eu _não _vou pisar na bola de novo, eu quero tanto quanto vocês passar mais tempo nesta cidade estúpida. Mas só porque eu fiz alguns amigos e vou entrar no time de basquete não precisa dar piti."

"Edward, você devia andar conosco, não com humanos. É perigoso para ambas as partes!" Rosalie disse.

"Olha, eu não vou andar com vocês, tá legal?" eu soltei. "Não basta eu ouvir vocês o tempo todo aqui em casa? Eu cansei de andar como o anexo dos casaizinhos felizes. Eu _vou _fazer amigos e _vou _ter boas relações com eles e _vou _me manter longe do amor excessivo de vocês. E principalmente, eu _não vou_ cair em tentação de novo, tá legal?"

Todos me olharam em choque. Eu pisquei, e então lembrei do que eu falei. Merda. Falei demais.

"Você se sente sozinho..." Esme suspirou, um sorriso amoroso de mãe no rosto. Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos, mas ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou mesmo vendo minha impaciência. "Oh querido, você vai achar uma companheira à sua altura um dia. Não se preocupe."

Bufei, mas não respondi. Delicadamente me desfiz do seu abraço e me virei em direção às escadas.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto. Por favor, me deixem em paz um pouco." eu disse, sem olhar para eles. Era o suficiente que eu ouvisse em seus pensamentos a surpresa por terem ouvido como eu me sentia andando em torno deles, felizes e _juntos_ o tempo todo.

Eu sabia que Jasper era como eu, e não tinha um par também. Mas a diferença é que Jasper tinha suas aventuras. Ele tinha algumas 'amigas' vampiras para se relacionar por aí quando quisesse. E por relacionar eu quero dizer sexo, sim. Eu não tinha. Nenhuma delas me atraía.

Nenhuma até Bella... Nenhuma mulher jamais tinha me deixado com tanta necessidade de estar por perto como Bella. Era insano.

Eu tranquei a porta do meu quarto e liguei o som num volume relativamente alto, visto que eu ouvia muito bem. Deitei na minha cama desnecessária, já que eu não dormia, e fechei os olhos.

Tudo que eu vi por trás das minhas pálpebras foi um par de olhos castanho-chocolate e um cabelo mogno num rabo de cavalo. O rosto em formato de coração sorria para mim, e eu automaticamente sorri de volta.

Então eu percebi o que estava fazendo e me sentei em um movimento rápido, abrindo os olhos.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu não conseguia tirar Bella da cabeça?

Me deitei de novo, sem resposta para nenhuma das duas perguntas. Bem, eu suponho que eu teria que descobrir, então.

* * *

_Pobre Edward, se sente sozinho. Tsktsk, não por muito tempo._

_O que acharam do capítulo? Eu pretendo fazer os capítulos alternados, um POV Bella e um POV Edward, porque é importante que vocês vejam os dois lados. ;) _

_Comentem bastante e eu volto semana que vem! =D_

_Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	3. Me dê um C-U-L-L-E-N!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**N/A: Não sei vocês, mas eu amei o nome desse capítulo, aehaiehaiueau Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Me dê um C-U-L-L-E-N!**

**BPOV**

Três semanas depois, Edward era oficialmente do time de basquete. E tinha se provado ser a pessoa mais atraentemente irritante que eu já conhecera na vida.

Ele me provocava o _tempo todo_, flertando e me deixando toda incoerente e molhada. Eu tinha, com pavor, começado a trazer calcinhas extras porque o sorriso torto e o olhar matador que ele me lançava era material para combustão espontânea e tinha, diversas vezes, me feito esfregar as coxas. Era patético.

Obviamente, Alice percebeu meu estado afetado ao redor de Edward, e ela também começou a me encher. Fazia coraçõezinhos no meu caderno, desenhando **B+E** no centro, e rindo da minha cara vermelha e chocada quando eu via.

Eu sempre rasurava ou apagava os corações, morrendo de medo de ser pega. Por Edward ou por outra pessoa, eu não sabia.

Ok, eu admitia. Eu provavelmente estava tendo uma queda pelo meu autointitulado melhor amigo.

O pior de tudo, é que ele realmente tinha se tornado meu melhor amigo. Seu jeito solto, leve e meio brincalhão tinham me feito simpatizar com ele e confiar nele. Não demorou até eu estar desabafando com ele, falando coisas íntimas que antes eu só conversava com Alice. A melhor parte era que Edward parecia genuinamente interessado em cada pequeno pedaço de informação que eu partilhava com ele, e além de me ouvir, me entendia e me aconselhava. Ele era o mais perfeito melhor amigo.

E por isso mesmo, era uma droga que eu estivesse tão atraída por ele. Quer dizer, eu via o olhar de luxúria das outras garotas para cima dele. E eu o via analisando os bumbuns e seios alheios. Eu não era cega. Qualquer um com olhos veria o apelo sexual que ele tinha e cairia em cima.

Eu me controlava pelo simples fato de saber que ele agora era meu melhor amigo, e que nós não podíamos ter uma relação assim ou perderíamos tudo. Então eu me resignava a implicar com ele sobre as outras garotas. Apesar de olhar e ser olhado bastante, Edward nunca se aproximou de outra garota. Na verdade, ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar delas depois do treino de basquete para vir me ver no treino das líderes de torcida, que sempre acabava ao mesmo tempo que o dele.

Isso dele sempre dispensá-las para ficar comigo aumentava meu ego, é claro, mas eu não podia me permitir sonhar demais. Ele era muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho, de qualquer forma.

A família dele, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, se mantinham afastados, e eu falava com eles raramente. Edward dizia que eles eram assim mesmo, quietos e reservados, então eu ficava quieta. Dois meses depois que eles chegaram na escola, foi a estreia do time de basquete no campeonato regional.

Edward apareceu na escola com um embrulho debaixo do braço, seu sorriso torto destruidor-de-calcinhas no rosto. Ele usava jeans escuro, tênis All-Star pretos, e uma blusa marrom por baixo da jaquela preta, azul e dourada do time de basquete.

Ele largou o embrulho no banco ao meu lado. Eu tinha chegado cedo como sempre e estava sentada num banquinho do lado de fora com Alice e Lauren.

"Pra você." ele sorriu. Seu olhar parecia muito com o de uma criança que tinha acabado de aprontar.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e rasguei o papel do embrulho, encontrando uma jaqueta das líderes de torcida azul, preta e dourada. A diferença era que _esta_ jaqueta tinha, em grandes letras douradas, o nome CULLEN bordado na parte de trás.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula. "Não acredito que você fez isso."

Ele riu. "Eu disse que a faria usar meu nome bordado."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Mas não somos namorados."

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e deu seu sorriso torto. "Ainda não."

Com essa declaração, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, muito próximo à linha da boca, e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos e a mochila nas costas, assoviando. Eu estava congelada no lugar.

"Ahmeudeus!" gritaram Alice e Lauren.

"Ele disse '_ainda não_'!" Alice guinchou.

"Sim!" Lauren guinchou ao seu lado. "Eu não acredito."

"Era meio óbvio. Quer dizer, ele flerta com a Bella desde que chegou aqui." disse Alice, olhando as unhas e dando de ombros.

Eu a olhei incrédula.

"Mas é só brincadeira!" eu protestei.

"Bella boba, não é só brincadeira." Alice revirou os olhos. "Edward só tem olhos pra você. Você acha que se ele quisesse outra garota ele já não estaria com uma? Opções não faltam pra ele."

Eu mordi o lábio nervosa. Eu não podia me permitir ter este tipo de esperança, mas... será?

Na hora do almoço, eu cutuquei Edward. Ele tinha um canudo na boca e ficava soprando ar na cara de Alice, que estava ao lado dele (e ao lado de seu novo namorado, Jared).

Ele só tinha bebido um refrigerante. Era uma coisa que eu percebi nele. Ele não gostava de comida. Quando ele comia, era sempre apenas uma maçã, e sempre a menor que estivesse na bandeja. Eu tinha reparado que sua família nunca comia também. Nada. Era estranho, e eu não sabia como abordar esse assunto com ele, porque sempre que eu perguntava, ele desconversava.

Mas no momento, meu assunto era um pouco diferente.

"Ansioso para o jogo esta noite?" perguntei. Era sexta, e dia do primeiro jogo de basquete da temporada.

"Não." ele deu de ombros. "Sei que vamos nos dar bem." ele piscou e sorriu pra mim, deixando cair o canudo dos lábios.

"Tão confiante? Você sabia que nosso time de basquete é uma porcaria?" eu perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

Ele riu.

"Eu percebi isso no primeiro treino." ele disse.

"Edward é nossa arma secreta, Bella." disse Drake. Esse cara sempre ficava interrompendo nossas conversas. "Nós não vamos perder hoje."

Edward me olhou com cara de sabe-tudo.

"Viu? Foi ele quem disse, não eu."

Rolei os olhos e dei de ombros, e voltei a comer minha torta de maçã. Edward se inclinou para mais perto.

"Você vai estar lá torcendo, certo?"

"Claro." eu disse. "Todas as líderes de torcida estarão lá."

"Pensei que as líderes de torcida só fizessem sua mágica nos jogos de futebol." ele provocou.

"Fazemos no de basquete também." dei de ombros. "Geralmente são menos jogos porque o time sempre sai do campeonato primeiro."

"Não esse ano." ele riu.

Eu dei de ombros novamente. Mas, aparentemente, Edward não tinha terminado de me provocar.

"Você vai ficar gritando as letras do meu nome?" ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Então as franziu. "Por falar nisso, onde está sua jaqueta nova?"

"No meu armário." eu disse petulante, sem responder sua primeira pergunta e esperando que ele não notasse.

"Por quê?" ele parecia aborrecido.

"Porque não quero usá-la agora." eu disse.

Ele ficou zangado. "Eu tive até o trabalho de lavá-la primeiro para você usar imediatamente e você a enfia no armário?"

Eu congelei. Edward lembrava? Algumas semanas antes eu tinha comentado com ele que não gostava de usar roupas novas sem lavá-las antes. Alice me mostrara uma matéria de uma pessoa que fazia isso e acabou com uma infecção horrível. Desde então eu tinha me tornado paranoica nesse sentido. E Edward lembrou.

Eu não me abalei. Ele sempre me provocava, então era hora de alguma retribuição, certo? Coloquei meu melhor sorriso sexy e me inclinei para ele.

"Ganhe o jogo e eu a uso sem problemas."

Edward piscou, ele certamente não esperava que eu o desafiasse. Mas então ele sorriu seu torto sorriso sexy e riu para si mesmo.

"Então pode se preparar para usá-la por um looongo tempo."

~.~

Depois da escola, fui para a casa de Alice. Em dias de jogo, Alice, eu, Lauren e Rebecca sempre nos arrumávamos juntas. Eu não sabia por quê Alice convidava essas duas, que só sabiam fofocar e falar de garotos, mas então, devia ser justamente por isso. Eu estava apenas feliz que ela não chamasse Jessica, Kate e Leah também.

Alice sempre contratava duas manicures para fazer nossas unhas e pés e então nós fazíamos o resto. Eu tinha pedido a minha manicure para pintar minhas unhas com um roxo escuro, quase preto. Todas as outras estavam pintando de rosa. Eu gostava de ser a diferente.

Quando terminamos nossa manicure e pedicure, ficamos conversando um pouco. Alice se gabando por estar com Jared há uma semana (eu realmente duvidava que durasse mais do que duas) e declarando amor eterno (o que eu sabia que era besteira). Lauren divagou sobre como Tyler queria 'ser mais íntimo' e ela não sabia se estava pronta. Rebecca e Alice a encorajaram. Eu disse que ela precisava ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Lauren não era ruim, realmente. Só era boba e insegura. Um pouco burrinha também. Seu longo cabelo loiro e peitos grandes faziam caras babarem a seus pés, mas ninguém nunca investia nela porque ela era a garota de Tyler. Rebecca era mais como Alice. Trocava de namorado como quem troca de roupa, e muitas vezes ela já pegou as 'sobras' de Alice. Nenhuma delas se importava. O lema das duas era 'namorar o máximo possível no colégio, e então ir para a faculdade e namorar mais'. Eu achava tudo isso estupidez.

Desde que eu tinha terminado com Alec, aquele duas-caras sem vergonha que tinha se mudado para Califórnia e quebrado meu coração, eu estava sozinha. Eu não estava querendo um namorado. Bem, até Edward aparecer, pelo menos. Então, eu achava que isso seria impossível. Até Alice e Lauren terem apontado o fato de que Edward, aparentemente, não tinha olhos para ninguém além de mim.

Eu tinha um plano. Eu iria descobrir se Edward gostava de mim hoje, após o jogo. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele gostava, eu precisava descobrir se ele gostava como um _algo mais_. Aquele 'ainda não' de mais cedo não era suficiente.

Por volta das cinco da tarde todas tomamos banho e fizemos escova no cabelo, para prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Cabelo preso e maquiagem feita (era sempre uma maquiagem leve, o suficiente para cobrir imperfeições, mas não demais a ponto de escorrer da nossa cara por causa do suor), nós nos vestimos. Saia, a blusinha regata. Eu não coloquei minha meia-calça porque sabia que o exercício me faria suar. Coloquei o tênis, e então estava pronta.

Rearrumamos nossas mochilas com nossos uniformes da escola (sempre tínhamos um reserva), e pegamos os pompons azuis. Nos enfiamos no carro de Alice para ir até o ginásio. Eu tinha ido com ela de carona hoje por causa do jogo. Era rotina.

Chegamos antes de todo mundo, como sempre, e ajudamos as outras, que já estavam lá, a pendurar cartazes de apoio ao time e também penduramos plaquinhas de orientação para os visitantes.

Nos aquecemos dando uma corrida em volta da quadra coberta. O zelador passou pano no chão mais uma vez. As pessoas começaram a chegar. Eu vi os irmãos de Edward chegando, com dois adultos muito bonitos. Deviam ser Carlisle e Esme, seus pais adotivos.

"Alice, acho que Edward chegou, vou falar com ele." eu avisei.

"Certo, mas não demore. Vamos ensaiar algumas frases daqui a pouco." ela disse.

"Okay."

Eu corri até os vestiários e quando cheguei, dei uma espiada.

"Muito feio, Swan."

Dei um grito de susto e me virei para encontrar Edward sorrindo pra mim, provocando.

"Seu idiota." eu disse, corando. "Vi sua família na arquibancada."

"É, eles insistiram em vir." ele rolou os olhos. "E você, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Dei de ombros, olhando em seus olhos verdes. "Vim desejar boa sorte."

"Obrigado." ele sorriu. "Mas não precisava, vamos ganhar."

"Você nunca deixa de ser tão convencido?" provoquei, cutucando seu braço. Ele ainda estava de jeans e camiseta. Devia ter acabado de chegar.

Edward deu de ombros. "Só estou constatando um fato, Bella."

Rolei os olhos. Ele riu.

"Vai gritar as letras do meu nome enquanto estiver torcendo? Você não respondeu isso de manhã."

Droga, ele tinha percebido. Me fiz de desentendida e arqueei as sobrancelhas. "Só gritamos as letras de namorados e melhores jogadores. E nós não somos namorados."

"Eu já disse que _ainda não_." ele disse, os olhos brilhando, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. "E eu com certeza sou o melhor jogador desse time."

"Bem, acho que vou ter que esperar pra ver." eu disse.

"E verá." ele riu.

"Ei Cullen," o treinador Clapp apareceu do vestiário. "ainda bem que chegou. Vamos, troque-se!"

"Já estou indo." o treinador voltou para o vestiário e Edward me olhou nos olhos. "Prepare-se para usar aquela jaqueta."

"Ganhe primeiro, gracinha." eu ri.

"Eu vou ganhar Bella." ele sussurrou, chegando mais perto. "Não só o jogo como seu coração."

Eu congelei. Eu não estava esperando essa.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para reagir, ele me deu um rápido selinho nos lábios, que me fez formigar da cabeça aos pés. Ele se afastou e me deu um sorriso torto e suave, e entrou no vestiário sem nenhuma palavra a mais.

Eu voltei para o ginásio atordoada. Alice gritava algumas frases num canto, com as outras líderes. Eu peguei meus pompons e entrei no coro, achando que começar a me aquecer provavelmente seria uma boa distração para a frase e o beijo de Edward.

O jogo logo começou. Gritamos nossos incentivos, balançando os pompons. Eu sempre achava isso ridículo, gostava mais da parte dos intervalos, onde realmente podíamos fazer piruetas e pirâmides e todos aqueles movimentos legais de ginástica. Era, sem dúvida, bem melhor que apenas bater palmas e balançar pompons.

Edward era, de longe, o mais rápido de todos os jogadores. O time do outro colégio estava atordoado. Logo a multidão apática da nossa escola percebeu que tínhamos chance de ganhar, então começaram a juntar-se ao nosso coro de incentivo.

Edward parecia não estar fazendo nenhum esforço, mas ele era, claramente, o mais rápido e melhor. Ele não cometia nenhuma falta, sempre deslizando para fora do caminho dos adversários antes que eles tivessem a chance de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele passava a bola entre o time apenas para mandarem de volta para ele, que fazia as cestas com precisão. Ele nunca errava.

Eu estava completamente boba. As letras azuis na regata preta, com o sobrenome dele, me lembravam que eu teria que usar minha jaqueta na segunda-feira. Mas eu não estava exatamente reclamando disso.

Alice me provocou dizendo que meu 'ainda não namorado' era demais, e que era bom eu ter cuidado com as piranhas. Eu ri, mas corei.

Meu 'ainda não namorado' fez outra cesta, e olhou para mim, mandando um beijo no ar. Isso me deixou impossivelmente mais vermelha. E também pareceu ser a deixa de Alice. É claro que, sendo o melhor jogador da quadra, ele teria as letras do sobrenome puxadas pelo nosso coro em algum momento. Pela primeira vez, eu não hesitei enquanto gritava o coro de letras.

"_Me dê um C!_

_Me dê um U!_

_Me dê um L!_

_Me dê outro L!_

_Me dê um E!_

_Me dê um N!_

_Cullen! Cullen! Cullen é o melhor!"_

Claro que a multidão se juntou ao nosso coro, e é _claro_ que isso fez Edward parar bem pertinho de mim e piscar, provocando e rindo enquanto voltava para o jogo.

Maldito cara gostoso e provocador.

* * *

**N/A²: **_Ai esse Edward :P hehehehe O que acharam do capítulo? Sejam bem sinceras._

_No próximo temos POV Edward de novo, e algumas novidades... :P_

_Comentem e até semana que vem! :*_


	4. Perigosamente curiosa

_**Estou postando hoje especialmente pra minha amiga Karla (beeyeah) que fez aniversário ontem/hoje (29/03), e é particularmente muito apaixonada por esse Edward HAHAHA – Ta aí gêmea, POV do Dudu especialmente pra você *pisca* Feliz aniversário. *-***_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Perigosamente curiosa**

**EPOV**

Eu estava em apuros. Bella Swan tinha se tornado uma constante na minha vida, ao ponto de que quando eu saía para caçar, eu na verdade queria estar com ela. _Uma hora_ longe dela parecia tempo demais. Eu me via pensando nela quase 24 horas por dia, e quando estava com ela, amava provocá-la e mexer com ela, apenas para ver seu adorável rubor, ou sua linda risada, ou ainda, sua careta irritada, como se ela fosse uma gatinha raivosa que achava que era uma leoa.

Eu estava com sérios problemas. Não conseguia tirar Bella Swan da cabeça, e minha família estava percebendo. Quer dizer, Jasper percebera minhas emoções confusas e poderosas e tinha comentado com os outros. Traidor. Eu não saía por aí dizendo as coisas que ele pensava quando botava os olhos na melhor amiga de Bella, Alice. Ele parecia ter uma coisa com ela, mas nunca tinha conversado com ela. E eu não tinha certeza se Alice tinha notado Jasper, também.

Seja como for, eu não sabia por quê tinha dito a Bella que conquistaria seu coração antes do jogo. Ela claramente não esperava isso. Droga, _eu_ não esperava aquilo. Mas eu já tinha dito e não podia fazer nada para retirar. Ao contrário, eu faria o possível pra provar que eu tinha falado sério.

O jogo foi fácil. Difícil foi me concentrar em não usar toda minha velocidade ou força. O tempo todo eu estava medindo minhas habilidades, tendo certeza de usar apenas um pouco mais de força e velocidade do que os humanos na quadra, o que fazia parecer que eu era apenas incrivelmente atlético e mais rápido que todos, mas não sobre-humano.

Ver Bella gritando as letras do meu sobrenome certamente foi o ponto alto da noite. Eu _tive_ que parar perto dela e lhe dar uma piscadela provocante, o que a fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Eu saí de perto rindo.

Pouco tempo depois, o jogo terminou, e tínhamos ganhado de lavada. 92 a 46. O time me cumprimentou e tentaram me levantar, mas eu não deixei. Fiquei firmemente plantado ao chão e depois das comemorações, tomei um banho rápido no vestiário e deixei o ginásio.

Drake e Quill me pararam no caminho para o estacionamento.

"Ei Edward!"

Rolei os olhos, mas me virei com um sorriso educado.

"Sim?"

"Acabei de receber um telefonema," disse Quill. "vai ter uma festa pós-jogo na casa da Alice Brandon. Pensamos que você deveria ir, já que foi a estrela da noite."

Eu ri com eles e pensei por um segundo. Se a festa era na casa da Alice, provavelmente Bella estaria lá. Além de ser melhor amiga de Alice, ela era líder de torcida, e as líderes sempre participavam dessas coisas, certo? Sem hesitar, eu sorri e dei minha resposta.

"Claro. Eu vou apenas passar em casa e trocar de roupa."

"Legal!" comemorou Drake. "Te vemos lá!"

Eu acenei e fui até o meu carro. Rosalie tinha mandado uma mensagem dizendo que todos estavam me esperando em casa. Surpreendentemente, Rosalie tinha se tornado um pouco mais suave depois da minha explosão semanas atrás. Pelo menos, ela não implicava mais com minha vontade de andar ao redor de humanos. E eu estava feliz em notar que minha família não se preocupava _tanto assim_ com a possibilidade de eu escorregar novamente. Eles voltaram a confiar mais em mim, o que era ótimo.

Dirigi rápido até em casa e estacionei na entrada. Esme abriu a porta antes que eu chegasse lá, um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Ora se não é nosso atleta favorito!" ela disse sorrindo.

Eu ri dela. "Gostaram do jogo?"

"Você foi fantástico," ela disse, me abraçando enquanto íamos até a sala de estar. "e você parecia estar se divertindo."

"Eu estava." eu disse sorrindo. Os outros estavam na sala e me cumprimentaram brevemente. "Eu vou tomar um banho e sair de novo. Vai ter uma festa pós-jogo na casa de uma das líderes de torcida." eu disse.

"Oh, claro, e já que você foi a estrela do time, você tem que estar lá." disse Rosalie, rolando os olhos e zombando. Eu não impliquei com ela, porque vi que em seus pensamentos, ela estava apenas brincando.

"Exatamente." eu retruquei.

"Aonde é a festa?" perguntou Jasper.

Eu estreitei os olhos pra ele. "Na casa da Alice."

"Alice Brandon? A amiga da Bella?" ele perguntou. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Eu me controlei para não rir dele.

"Essa mesma. Quer vir?"

Ele pareceu nervoso.

"Eu acho que você deveria, Jasper." disse Carlisle. "Vocês não precisam ficar muito tempo. Lembrem que não podemos chamar muita atenção."

"Mais atenção do que Edward?" Rosalie disse.

"Cale-se, Rose." eu disse.

Ela fez careta, mas ficou quieta.

"É, eu acho que seria uma boa distração." Jasper disse baixinho.

"Ótimo. Vou trocar de roupa." eu disse, subindo as escadas antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e desci as escadas de novo, e Jasper já estava lá, também com novas roupas.

"Vamos?" incitei, indo até a porta.

Ele me seguiu. "Não acredito que estou fazendo isso."

Eu ri. "Eu sei exatamente por quê você está fazendo isso."

Jasper ficou inquieto. Se ele pudesse, tenho certeza que ele estaria corado. Eu ri novamente e entrei no carro, Jasper no banco do carona. Dei a partida e peguei o caminho que eu sabia que daria mais rápido na casa de Alice.

"Então, o que há com você e Bella?" ele perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Não sei."

"Eu sinto muita tensão entre vocês. E outras coisinhas." ele disse, sua voz zombeteira.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Eu não sei, Jazz. Eu quero algo mais com ela, mas não sei se devo. Ela é humana, no final das contas." eu disse.

"Isso nunca te impediu de curtir com algumas de suas vítimas." ele disse.

Eu odiava que ele estivesse certo.

"Esse é todo o ponto. Eu não quero que Bella seja uma vítima." eu disse baixinho.

Vi pelo canto do olho que Jasper arregalou os olhos, e suspirei.

"É, vá em frente, zombe de mim." murmurei, olhando para a estrada.

"Não vou." ele disse. Eu virei para ele apenas um momento, e ele tinha um sorriso _compreensivo_ nos lábios. "Pela primeira vez você demonstrou um interesse genuíno em alguém, e não vou ser eu que vai estragar tudo pra você."

Eu pisquei, e voltando a olhar para a estrada, eu disse: "Obrigado, Jazz."

"Disponha, irmão."

~.~

"Você vai me dar atenção ou não?" eu fiz bico, duas horas depois, quando Bella insistia em conversar com Alice e as outras líderes de torcida o tempo todo, totalmente me ignorando.

Jasper tinha se contentado em ficar num canto da sala, apenas observando. Eu sabia que quem ele mais observava era Alice, mas mantive esse pensamento pra mim. Ele parecia estar se divertindo aos olhos dos outros, mas eu sabia que era apenas o efeito das emoções alheias que estavam lhe afetando.

Bella riu, me fazendo virar para ela de volta depois de checar Jasper mais uma vez.

"Deixa de ser carente." ela disse, rindo.

"Não estou sendo carente." eu estreitei os olhos, e puxei-a para um pouco longe das outras garotas para falar no seu ouvido. "Eu vim pra essa festa só porque você estaria aqui, então trate de me dar atenção."

Seus olhos ficaram mais suaves e ela assentiu. "Okay. Desculpa. É que Alice me convenceu que seria legal te dar um gelo, assim você ficaria mais interessado e..."

"Mais interessado do que já estou?" eu disse, sorrindo torto pra ela, o que fez seu coração acelerar. Ouvir seu coração batendo mais rápido por minha causa só fez aumentar meu sorriso. "Não escute Alice. Eu estou 300% interessado em você, Bella. Ou você acha que dou jaquetas com meu sobrenome pra todo mundo?"

Ela soltou uma risada enquanto corava. Ela tinha bebido apenas um copo de cerveja, mas tinha sido o suficiente para ela rir e corar com qualquer palavrinha mais atrevida que eu dirigisse à ela. Por causa disso, eu não deixava ela longe de mim. Onde ela ia, eu ia. Nenhum cara iria fazê-la rir e corar além de mim. E eu estava me assegurando disso olhando feio e ameaçador pra todos os caras que tentavam se aproximar dela.

"Ok, você venceu. Não vou mais dar um gelo em você porque Alice diz que é o melhor. Satisfeito?"

"Bastante." eu sorri, então puxei-a pela cintura para mais perto de mim. "Agora, o que você acha de continuarmos o que começamos no vestiário?"

Ela me olhou desconfiada. "O que, exatamente?"

Eu me aproximei. "Você sabe, a coisa toda do ainda-não-namorados." eu pisquei.

Ela corou um tom mais forte de vermelho.

"Er... Não sei se esse é o melhor lugar pra ter essa conversa, Edward."

Eu parei. Bella, de repente, parecia séria demais e um pouco evasiva. Ela não me olhava nos olhos. Tirei uma mão da cintura dela e puxei seu queixo para cima, fazendo-a me encarar.

"Ei, o que foi?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu só... Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Num lugar mais... privado?"

A ideia de passar um tempo a sós com Bella num lugar privado era tão tentadora que eu não precisava pensar duas vezes.

"Claro. Agora venha dançar comigo." eu exigi, puxando-a para a pista de dança.

Ela riu atrás de mim. "Esse seu humor instável... Uma hora você está todo sério e depois já está todo relaxado. Não te entendo."

Eu dei de ombros. Isso era culpa do vampirismo, mas ela não sabia disso – e nem deveria.

"É o meu jeitinho especial." eu disse, piscando pra ela.

Ela corou e riu, exatamente como tinha feito em todas as vezes que eu flertei com ela nessa noite, e eu comecei a movimentar o meu corpo e o dela no ritmo dançante da música.

Era ridículo, e eu odiava que Jasper estivesse aqui, porque ele estava vendo tudo e zoando com a minha cara na minha cabeça, mas eu o ignorei. Não era difícil ignorá-lo. Bella estava com uma saia jeans curta, salto alto preto, uma blusa regata justa que mostrava um delicado decote e o cabelo solto. Ela era a tentação sobre pernas. Eu não conseguia olhar ou prestar atenção em outra coisa. Principalmente agora, com ela dançando _comigo_.

Dançamos e eu a fiz rir com piadas idiotas por umas três músicas, e então a calmaria passou. Eu não caçava há duas semanas, sempre consumido demais por Bella, e sempre querendo demais estar perto dela. Eu tinha relaxado com a minha alimentação, e mesmo que eu nunca fosse me aproveitar de Bella assim – mesmo que o cheiro dela fosse incrível – eu sabia que estava correndo um risco.

E ali, agora, alguém estava sangrando.

"Oh meu Deus." disse Bella, parando de dançar e olhando para trás de nós, o rosto numa careta de nojo. "Eu sabia que ele ia se ferir. Isso sempre acontece."

O cheiro subiu até as minhas narinas e eu de repente fiquei rígido. Infelizmente, Bella percebeu. Ela me olhou e arregalou os olhos, assustada.

"Edward, o que foi?"

Eu não respondi. Trinquei os dentes. Foi um pouco difícil com os caninos à mostra, o instinto gritando para eu ir lá e pegar o sangue que escorria. Eu não precisava me virar para ver o que tinha acontecido. Laurent tinha tropeçado na mesa de bebidas e quebrado algumas garrafas. Ele caiu no vidro, se cortando. Estavam cuidando dele agora, mas o cheiro era pungente. Eu comecei a me virar, e então Jasper estava do meu lado.

"Edward, é melhor irmos." ele disse, uma voz calma e controlada, ordem pingando em cada palavra.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Precisávamos ir.

Só tinha um pequeno probleminha.

"Edward, o que foi?" Bella perguntou novamente, mais alarmada. "Você não gosta de sangue?"

_Oh não, docinho, eu adoro sangue. Esse é o problema._ Eu podia dizer isso? Não, certo?

"Ele está bem, Bella." Jasper respondeu por mim. "Ele só... Precisa de um pouco de ar fresco."

Sim. Ar fresco. Sem cheiro de sangue no ar. Eu precisava de ar fresco. Usando o pouco ar que tinha restado nos meus pulmões, eu falei, sem respirar.

"É, Bella. Eu vou lá pra fora um minuto." eu disse.

Bella nos olhou desconfiada. Franziu as sobrancelhas, e me olhou de lado, e simplesmente assim, eu sabia que ela não ia deixar essa passsar.

"Eu vou com vocês."

Eu não esperei. Não tinha mais ar pra falar, e Jasper nunca conseguiria tirar a ideia de me seguir da cabeça dela. Fomos até o lado de fora da casa, que estava uma bagunça de copos e garrafas, e eu me sentei em um dos degraus, respirando profundamente. Bella chegou um segundo depois, e eu evitei respirar o cheiro dela. Não ajudaria em nada.

"O que foi, Edward? Você estava ótimo segundos atrás. Então Laurent sangrou e você ficou..."

Eu olhei para ela, esperando que ela continuasse. Jasper tinha saído da casa e estava mais à frente, fingindo olhar a rua, mas prestando atenção em cada palavra.

"O que, Bella?"

"Você parecia... louco." ela disse, estremecendo um pouco. "Como se quisesse... atacar alguém. Sabe aquela expressão '_se olhar matasse_'? Então..."

Eu engoli seco e olhei para a frente, recusando-me a falar olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos. Eu não sabia se teria força suficiente pra mentir pra ela na cara dura. Eu já odiava mentir pra ela. Era insano, mas eu não podia fazer nada.

"Eu... não sei o que dizer, Bella."

_Invente alguma coisa!_ Jasper gritou na minha cabeça.

Minimamente, eu balancei a cabeça num movimento de 'não'.

_O quê? Edward, ela não pode saber!_

Eu o ignorei.

Bella me olhava com curiosidade.

"Edward, eu... Eu sei que você é diferente."

Isso fez Jasper parar de gritar na minha cabeça, e eu me virei pra Bella. Mantive meu rosto controlado.

"O quê?"

"Quer dizer, você nunca come – e não minta pra mim, eu sei que você joga a comida do almoço fora –, e além de tudo, é sempre tão rápido, tão forte... Eu não sei..." ela franziu. "Você sabe que eu sou fã de ficção científica, então eu provavelmente estou imaginando demais, mas... Eu sei que você é diferente. E, Edward," ela pegou minha mão e a apertou enquanto dizia, "eu não me importo."

Ela não se importava. Claro que não. Ela nem sabia se estava certa. Ela provavelmente achava que era algo banal.

"Deveria se importar." eu disse, pegando sua mão com a minha. "Mas..."

_Edward, não conte a ela! _

Suspirei. Então segui o conselho de Jasper.

"Fico feliz que não se importe."

Ela sorriu pequeno. "Pode me contar?"

Olhei em seus olhos castanhos e sorri.

"Claro. Mas não hoje. Confia em mim?"

Ela sorriu e me abraçou de lado. E de repente eu me senti quente, o que era impossível, mas ainda assim.

"Confio com a minha vida."

Eu suspirei, culpa me corroendo por dentro. Ela confiava em mim com sua própria vida e o que eu dava em retorno? Nada. Um grande monte de nada.

"Obrigado, Bella." me limitei a dizer, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Meus olhos foram para cima e eu encontrei Jasper me observando. Ele parecia dividido. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo os meus sentimentos assim como os de Bella. Sua mente estava confusa. Ele sabia que não devíamos contar nada a ela, mas ele se perguntava se Bella não poderia, de repente, se tornar uma exceção.

Eu também não sabia disso, mas esperava que sim. Talvez, se eu esperasse apenas um pouco, eu não precisaria mentir pra ela por muito tempo.

Bella era muito curiosa. Perigosamente curiosa, no caso dela. Eu tinha acabado de confirmar suas suspeitas que era 'diferente'. Ela não esqueceria disso. Eu sabia.

Eu só esperava que, quando ela descobrisse, ela não me olhasse com medo ou assustada, como ela tinha feito momentos atrás quando viu minha expressão assassina e sedenta pelo sangue de Laurent. Eu não sabia se isso seria possível, mas eu faria o que eu pudesse para ter certeza que ela não tivesse medo de mim.

* * *

**N/A: **_Oie! Desculpem a demora absurda. Probleminhas em casa, na vida, enfim. Não vou aborrecer vocês com detalhes._

_Esse capítulo saiu diferente do que eu planejei, mas acho que ficou bom. Comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam._

_Eu estou me mudando amanhã/hoje (1h da manhã, mas ainda não dormi então não mudou o dia lol) e vou ficar sem internet por uma semana (de acordo com a operadora, que prometeu reinstalar a internet em 3 dias úteis), então não vou conseguir postar durante a semana. Farei o possível pra postar no sábado que vem, se a internet já estiver de volta, ok? :)_

_Comentem e até!_

_Kessy Rods_

_P.S.: Ignorem qualquer erro, não tive tempo de betar. :x_


	5. Caras misteriosos são sexy

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Caras misteriosos são sexy**

**BPOV**

Edward e Jasper foram embora da festa pouco tempo depois. Edward disse que não podia voltar lá pra dentro, e depois disso, tinha perdido a vontade de ficar. Eu fiquei triste, principalmente porque estávamos nos divertindo tanto, mas eu sabia que ele ficaria se pudesse.

Ele se despediu de mim com um selinho nos lábios que me enviou arrepios de excitação, e depois que eles foram embora, eu entrei na casa de Alice novamente.

A festa ainda rolava solta. O sangue no chão já tinha sido limpo e Laurent estava sentado num canto da sala com outros colegas, parecendo meio tonto.

Escaneei o local à procura de Alice. Edward não estava mais aqui, então eu não tinha mais motivos pra ficar. Encontrei-a de amassos com um nerd bonitinho que eu tinha esquecido o nome, no canto mais escuro da sala. Fui até lá e cutuquei-a.

Ela parou de beijar o cara e se virou irritada.

"Que merda... oh, Bella, é você." ela se acalmou quando viu que era eu, mas não tirou suas garras do carinha.

"Cadê o Jared?" perguntei, por curiosidade. Eu já tinha uma ideia do que tinha acontecido.

Alice deu de ombros.

"Estava tentando me controlar. Terminamos. Deve ter ido pra casa ou está aí pegando outra garota. E o Edward?"

Rolei os olhos. Eu sabia que o namoro de Alice não ia durar. Nunca durava. A menção de Edward, porém, me fez ficar um pouquinho inquieta.

"Ele se sentiu um pouco mal, e foi embora."

"O irmão dele também foi?" ela perguntou, finalmente soltando o cara. Então, como se finalmente se lembrasse que ele estava ali, olhou pra ele e soltou. "Podemos continuar isso depois?"

"C-claro Alice." ele riu, se ajeitando. "Vou pegar uma cerveja. Você quer uma?"

"Pode ser." ela sorriu.

Ele saiu dali meio atrapalhado, e eu mordi o lábio para não rir ou dizer nada constrangedor.

"Esse é o David." ela disse. "Nós fazemos Física juntos."

"Ah sim." eu disse.

"Então, o irmão do Edward foi também?"

Eu franzi. "Jasper?"

"Sim, esse." ela disse, olhando as unhas.

"Sim, ele também foi." eu olhei desconfiada. "Por que a pergunta?"

Ela deu de ombros de novo. "Só curiosa. Você sabe se ele é solteiro?"

Eu segurei uma risada. É claro que Alice ficaria de olho se o cara fosse solteiro. Ela estava quase ficando sem possíveis ficantes na escola. Rolei os olhos enquanto respondia sua pergunta.

"Acho que sim."

"Hm..." ela continuou olhando as unhas.

"Então, eu tava te procurando pra me despedir," eu disse, ajeitando uma mecha rebelde para trás da orelha. "estou cansada."

Alice então olhou para mim, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Sei, sei. Você quer ir porque Edward não está mais aqui, isso sim."

Dei de ombros. Não fazia sentido mentir pra Alice, então por que tentar?

"É, isso também. Você não se importa, certo? Tem alguém pra te ajudar a arrumar a bagunça?" perguntei.

"Nah, pode ir. Lauren e Jessica provavelmente vão ficar. E além disso, as pessoas estão começando a ir também. Veja, a pista de dança só tem metade do pessoal."

"É verdade." eu disse, vendo que ela tinha razão. "Então tchau, Ali."

"Tchau Bella." ela disse, me dando um abraço. "Me liga amanhã? Estou pensando em dar uma passada no shopping à tarde."

"Tudo bem. Estou precisando passar na livraria mesmo."

"Mas será que você nem uma vezinha pensa em comprar roupas quando vamos ao shopping, Bella?" Alice ralhou. "Só livros, livros, livros..."

"Livros são mais importantes que roupas." eu disse cruzando os braços.

Alice abanou a mão.

"Que seja. Você vai comigo amanhã e vamos te conseguir roupas pra deixar o Edward interessado."

Eu corei, lembrando do que Edward tinha me dito horas atrás sobre estar _muito_ interessado. Não mencionei isso com Alice, porque o tal David estava voltando e eu queria dar o fora antes que ela enfiasse a língua na garganta do pobre rapaz novamente.

"Ok, ok. Até amanhã, Alice." eu disse, acenando e começando a caminhar.

"Até, Bellinha." ela acenou de volta e eu me virei bem na hora que David chegou nela de novo, com um copo de cerveja em cada mão.

Saí de lá quase correndo e entrei no meu carro, indo para casa. Quando cheguei, tirei a roupa e tomei um bom banho, tirando todo o suor da pista de dança, e infelizmente, o cheiro de Edward de mim.

Quando terminei meu banho e estava no meu pijama, pronta para dormir, meu celular vibrou com uma nova mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_Agora me arrependo de ter saído da festa tão cedo. Quero te ver._

Meu coração disparou ridiculamente, batendo tão forte que eu quase podia ouvi-lo. Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes. Como eu supostamente deveria responder a isso? Mordi o lábio enquanto pensava.

_Também quero te ver._

Bom, não era muita coisa, mas ao menos era a verdade. Segundos depois, outra mensagem brilhou na tela.

_From: E.C._

_Ainda está na casa de Alice?_

Fiz uma careta.

_Não, já estou em casa. Ia dormir quando vi sua mensagem._

Assim que enviei me arrependi. Eu poderia muito bem me trocar de novo e ir encontrar Edward. Quem liga que já era mais de uma da manhã e meus pais iam me matar por sair de casa de novo e tão tarde?

_From: E.C._

_Que pena. Vamos deixar pra amanhã, então. Bons sonhos, minha Bella._

Meu coração bateu mais forte, e eu me vi sorrindo com o final da mensagem. Resolvi provocá-lo um pouco, tanto pra tirar a seriedade das mensagens como pra acalmar meu próprio coração.

_Ainda não sou sua. _

Dez segundos depois (e sim, eu contei), ele respondeu.

_From: E.C._

_Falou bem. AINDA não._

Eu ri de leve, meu estômago cheio de borboletas e meu coração palpitando. Como ele podia ter tanto poder sobre minhas emoções mesmo por sms? Era insano.

_Boa noite, Edward. Até amanhã._

_From: E.C._

_Boa noite, Bella._

Eu não respondi, mas fiquei suspirando feito idiota enquanto guardava o celular na escrivaninha ao lado da cama e apagava a luz do abajur. Caí no sono rápido, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

~.~

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Alice me ligou. Ela me intimou a ir ao shopping, e por mais que eu tivesse realmente combinado isso com ela, eu tinha ficado a manhã quase toda (desde que eu acordara à dez horas) esperando um telefonema ou sms de Edward, combinando alguma coisa pra nós fazermos. Ele ainda não tinha mandado nada, então eu não tive escolha a não ser sair com Alice.

No carro, no caminho para o shopping de Seattle, mandei uma mensagem pra Edward.

_Estou indo ao shopping com Alice. Preferia estar saindo com você, mas ela deu notícias primeiro._

Era meio desaforada, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que eu tinha ficado esperando.

"Edward?" Alice perguntou, enquanto dirigia.

"Sim. Ele ficou de me ligar pra combinarmos alguma coisa, mas até agora nada." eu disse frustrada.

"Calma. Vai ver ele está ocupado." ela deu de ombros.

"É." eu disse.

Chegamos ao shopping pouco tempo depois. Alice me arrastou por lojas de departamento e de marca, e acabei comprando mais do que devia. Dois pares de jeans novos, um skinny e um mais folgado, três blusas e dois suéteres. Alice me obrigou a comprar um salto e eu acabei comprando mais um All-Star pra minha já grande coleção.

Comemos na praça de alimentação e depois disso, enquanto Alice se deleitava com um quiosque de bijuterias, eu entrei de fininho na livraria perto dali, e comprei alguns livros novos. Entre eles, lançamentos de livros de ficção sobrenatural que eu estava doida pra ler. Eram meus preferidos. Eu era simplesmente apaixonada por ficção sobrenatural. Bruxas, sereias, vampiros... Tudo isso me deixava completamente presa à leitura até o final.

Quando paguei tudo, saí, meio devagar por causa do monte de sacolas que eu segurava. Encontrei Alice pagando suas bijuterias. Ela olhou de cara feia pra mim.

"Não acredito que você me deixou sozinha e foi comprar livros!" ela reclamou.

Rolei os olhos. "Alice, eu faço isso sempre e você ainda não se acostumou?"

Ela fez bico, mas eu a ignorei. Logo depois ela tagarelava do meu lado novamente. Eu a convenci que já era o suficiente de compras por um dia, e enfim, voltamos pra casa, abarrotadas de sacolas.

Quando cheguei em casa, e arrumei minhas compras em seus devidos lugares, peguei meu celular da bolsa pra ver se Edward tinha respondido. Fiquei surpresa de ver quatro mensagens de texto e três ligações perdidas – tudo dele. Abri as mensagens.

_From: E.C. – 13h48_

_Desculpe. Passei a madrugada e a manhã de hoje resolvendo uns assuntos urgentes. Quando você acha que estará livre de Alice?_

_From: E.C. – 14h59_

_Bella, por que ainda não respondeu? _

_From: E.C. – 15h47_

_Ok, das duas uma: ou você ainda não viu, ou está com raiva de mim. Por favor, responda qual das duas!_

_From: E.C. – 18h01_

_Me liga. :(_

Mordi o lábio, achando fofa a carinha triste que ele colocou na mensagem. Ia ligar para ele quando o celular tocou, o nome _Edward Cullen_ aparecendo na tela, junto com uma foto que eu tinha tirado dele na hora do intervalo. Ele com a minha jaqueta preta favorita, o cabelo desgrenhado indo pra todo lado, e um sorriso torto de lado, olhando diretamente pra câmera.

"Oi." atendi.

"_Finalmente!_" ele disse, parecendo aliviado. "_Já estava preocupado._"

"Desculpe. Alice quando me quer nas compras, me quer 100%. Coloquei o celular no silencioso e acabei não vendo nada. Ia ligar pra você agora, acabei de ver as mensagens."

"_Hm, certo. Então... está com raiva de mim?_"

Rolei os olhos. Estava fazendo isso tanto ultimamente que tinha medo que eles ficassem por lá em algum momento.

"Não, Edward. Não estou com raiva. Vou admitir que fiquei chateada que você não ligou, mas não estou com raiva."

"_Desculpe, mesmo. Mas eu precisava resolver umas coisas de manhã, e não podia ligar pra você até que resolvesse._"

"Que coisas?"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu franzi.

"Edward?"

"_Oi. Desculpe. Sinto muito, Bella, não posso dizer o quê._"

Suspirei. "Ok."

"_Então, estamos bem?_"

"É, acho que sim." eu disse indiferente. Estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que ele tinha andado fazendo, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de exigir que ele me contasse. Ele faria isso quando estivesse pronto ou quando quisesse. Certo?

"_Hm... Está em casa?_"

"Estou."

"_Posso ir aí? A gente podia ver um filme ou algo assim. Mas como sei que você deve estar cansada do seu dia com Alice, pensei da gente ver um DVD._"

"Claro." eu disse, sorrindo só com a possibilidade de vê-lo ainda hoje. "Você tem ideia de filme?"

"_Nah, você escolhe. Assisto qualquer coisa._"

"Ok. Te vejo em...?"

"_Meia hora soa bom pra você?_"

Olhei o relógio e sorri. "Soa ótimo."

"_Até daqui a pouco, Bella._"

Desligamos, e eu corri para tomar um banho. Coloquei um moletom confortável e pantufas. Penteei o cabelo molhado e deixei secar naturalmente. Fui até a cozinha e fiz um chocolate quente e pipoca. Coloquei tudo na sala. Meus pais tinham saído pra um jantar com amigos e não iam voltar até tarde da noite, então eu mal podia esperar pra que Edward chegasse.

Bem quando eu estava olhando a seleção de DVDs, procurando um que gostasse, a campainha tocou. Deixei as caixas de dois DVDs que tinha na mão na mesinha de centro e corri para abrir a porta. Edward estava lá, em toda sua glória com um sobretudo preto, um suéter cinza e calça jeans preta. Seu cabelo tinha gotas de água, e eu notei que chovia fraquinho lá fora. Ele estava tão lindo que por um momento eu esqueci que deveria falar.

Seu sorriso torto e provocador me fez lembrar que eu estava parada na porta com pantufas e pijama de moletom rosa e eu corei dos pés à cabeça.

"Entra logo." eu ralhei, dando as costas pra ele e indo até a sala.

Ouvi sua risada, e então a porta se fechou. Logo Edward estava na sala comigo, sem o sobretudo, que ele devia ter pendurado no porta-casacos.

"Então, o que vamos ver? Estou vendo que você já preparou tudo." ele disse, apontando pra o balde de pipoca e o chocolate nas canecas.

"Sim." eu disse, animada. "Estou entre esses dois, qual você quer?" mostrei as capas a ele e ele riu.

"Tanto faz."

Eu olhei as capas novamente e dei de ombros. Coloquei um deles no dvd e me sentei no sofá, ao lado de Edward. Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele, e eu me encostei no seu ombro, gostando do contato. O cheiro inebriante dele envolveu meus sentidos, e eu rapidamente relaxei contra sua forma.

"_Entrevista com o Vampiro._" Edward leu o título, assim que ele apareceu. "Não sabia que você curtia vampiros."

Sua voz continha uma emoção que eu não conseguia identificar. Eu me aconcheguei mais a ele enquanto respondia.

"Eu gosto." disse. "Tudo de ficção sobrenatural. Gosto de um mistério."

"Do mistério em si? Ou gosta de solucionar?"

"Um pouco dos dois." dei de ombros, afastando-me pra olhar pra ele.

Ele me olhava diretamente, seus olhos extremamente verdes parecendo querer desvendar minha alma.

"Gosta disso em caras também?" ele perguntou, a voz baixa.

Eu mordi o lábio. Sabia, de alguma forma, que ele perguntava isso porque ele mesmo era muito misterioso. Nos últimos dias, principalmente. Havia muita coisa a ser esclarecida no que dizia respeito aos seus hábitos. E depois da festa de ontem, eu só tinha mais perguntas. De certa forma, o mistério que ele representava era o que mais me atraía. Além da beleza óbvia e gritante, Edward tinha um quê de mistério e suspense que deixava com um frio na barriga, ao mesmo tempo que me deixava empolgada e excitada.

"Gosto disso em _você_." eu disse, minha voz repentinamente rouca. "Caras misteriosos são sexy. E você é o epítome do mistério."

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, que cresceu lentamente. Seus olhos brilhavam. E quando ele falou, sua voz continha uma emoção que eu não reconheci contida no tom.

"Bom saber disso." ele disse, olhando pra tela da tv. "Nunca duvidei do meu _sex appeal_, mas ainda assim é bom saber que você me acha sexy."

Eu ri, batendo de leve no seu ombro. Ele riu comigo.

"Convencido."

Ele deu de ombros, mas não negou. Nós rimos de novo, e eu me aconcheguei novamente a ele.

"Agora cale a boca, quero ver o filme."

Ele riu e me apertou contra ele.

"Desde que você não ache o Tom Cruise mais sexy que eu, tudo bem."

"Ele nunca será." eu disse baixinho.

"Bom saber." ele disse com um sorriso na voz.

E por toda a noite, eu ignorei o filme. O aperto de Edward em mim era possessivo e protetor, e meu coração estava batendo forte o tempo todo. Eu prestei atenção em cada mínimo movimento do corpo dele abaixo do meu, e adorei cada carícia despretensiosa que ele fazia no meu braço com seus dedos longos e ágeis.

No final da noite, quando Edward se despediu com outro selinho nos meus lábios, eu percebi o óbvio: eu estava completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

* * *

_Hello! Desculpem a demora, mas a internet ainda não voltou. Vim pro trabalho da minha mãe fazer umas pesquisas e aproveitei pra postar, porque a maldita operadora não tem nem um prazo pra quando vai poder reinstalar a internet (longa história). _

_Enfim, cá está o capítulo! Bella finalmente percebeu/admitiu que está apaixonada pelo Edward. E o que Edward pensa sobre isso? Isso vocês vão saber no próximo capítulo, neste mesmo bat-canal (lol) hahahahahahaha_

_Bem, bem, comentem e assim que eu puder estarei de volta. ;)_

_Beijos_


	6. A tênue linha do desejo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – A tênue linha do desejo**

**EPOV**

Tive de ir caçar de novo assim que saí da casa de Bella. Minha garganta queimava mais do que palha seca no sol. Eu não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de ter drenado três pessoas durante a madrugada e manhã de hoje, eu ainda tinha sede. Eu sabia que tinha sido negligente com minha alimentação, e exatamente por isso eu não pude continuar na festa no dia anterior. Teria sido demais.

Mas então eu saí da casa de Bella e estava me sentindo como se não caçasse há semanas. Era loucura.

Eu sabia que era tudo culpa do cheiro inebriante dela. Morangos e frésias. Açúcar. Eu lembro de gostar muito de doces quando era humano. Isso meio que explicava minha preferência por sangues mais doces. E o de Bella... Deus, só de pensar minha boca se enchia de veneno e meus caninos começavam a alongar.

Balancei a cabeça para tirar meus pensamentos do cheiro de Bella. Só estavam me deixando com mais sede.

Eu peguei a estrada de Seattle para Olympia, a fim de matar minha sede. Antes que eu pudesse sair de Seattle, porém, meu celular tocou. Eu o atendi no viva-voz.

"Alô?"

"_Edward, onde você está?_" perguntou Rosalie, meio irritada.

"Indo caçar." respondi.

"_De novo?_" eu podia ouvir a confusão na voz dela. "_Ontem não foi suficiente?_"

"Pelo visto não." eu disse, minha voz meio rouca.

Ouvi o suspiro de Rosalie na linha. "_Espere, Carlisle quer falar com você._"

Eu devia saber que todos eles estariam ouvindo a conversa.

"_Edward?_"

"Não tente me impedir, Carlisle." eu avisei. "Não dá pra deixar pra depois."

Ele suspirou. "_Eu entendo, mas... Tente não exagerar, tudo bem?_"

Eu sabia que Carlisle se sentia um fracasso por não ter conseguido me colocar na dieta de sangue animal deles. Eu tinha um profundo respeito por ele, e de certa forma, era até agradecido por ele ter me salvado. Mas eu não conseguia me fazer engolir sangue animal. Não sabendo o gosto de sangue humano fresco e quente...

"Não se preocupe." eu disse, em um tom de desculpas.

"_Volte antes do amanhecer, preciso conversar com você sobre algo importante._"

Franzi, mas não retruquei. Estava com sede demais agora para pensar em outra coisa, e o fato de estarmos falando pelo celular não me permitia ler a mente dele. Eu teria que esperar para saber o que era.

"Ok. Estarei de volta antes do sol nascer." prometi.

Ele deu seu adeus e eu desliguei o telefone.

Meia hora depois, eu estava nos limites de Olympia. Fiz uma manobra e escondi o carro embaixo de algumas árvores. Certifiquei-me que estava bem escondido e ativei o alarme. Então saí correndo na escuridão para dentro da cidade.

~.~

Quatro horas depois, bati a porta da frente da nossa casa em Seattle. Fui até a sala de estar, onde encontrei todos sentados.

"Estou aqui." constatei o óbvio. "O que aconteceu?"

Todos estavam tão quietos e absortos que eu estranhei. Tentei entrar em suas mentes, mas Carlisle me parou antes que eu o fizesse.

"Aro Volturi ligou." Carlisle disse, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. "Ele precisa de um favor."

"Mais um?" perguntei. "Já não fizemos favores demais para os Volturi?"

Carlisle suspirou. "Eu sei que sim, filho. Mas os Volturi..."

"São poderosos, blablabla, eu sei de tudo isso!" reclamei. "O que eles têm conosco, afinal? Não podem pedir para alguém da guarda deles fazer o serviço?"

"Querido," Esme falou suavemente. "sente-se e acalme-se. Seu pai vai explicar tudo."

Eu odiava quando ela falava toda maternal comigo, porque eu nunca conseguia negar o que ela me pedia. Era golpe baixo e ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, eu fiz o que ela pediu. Sentei na poltrona mais próxima, de frente para Carlisle, e respirei fundo. Ainda estava um pouco zangado, porém.

Os Volturi eram o que o mundo vampiro tinha de mais próximo a uma família real. Eles eram responsáveis por ter certeza que tudo estava correndo bem no que dizia respeito a sobrevivência da espécie. Eles tinham uma regra básica: nenhum humano deveria saber sobre nós, a menos que ele fosse transformado. Qualquer vampiro que quebrasse a regra estava condenado a morrer, assim como o humano que sabia demais.

Nos últimos dez anos, desde que os Volturi descobriram sobre mim no clã Cullen e sobre meus dons, eles vinham pedindo 'favores' que eram meio difíceis de recusar. Não se recusa algo aos Volturi. E Carlisle era diplomático demais para deixá-los ter algo contra nós, então nós sempre fazíamos o que eles pediam. Geralmente eram coisas pequenas. Checar uma rebelião, checar um vampiro recém-nascido que estava causando destruição... Coisas pequenas assim. Ou, em outros casos, era mais específico, como quando eles me pediam para prever algo. Eu odiava isso, e todos sabiam.

Mas aparentemente, não era o suficiente para fazê-los parar.

"O que eles querem dessa vez?" perguntei.

"Aro me disse que recebeu informações de um grupo de vampiros que está vindo para Seattle. Ele disse que ele anda caçando esse grupo há mais de cem anos, e eles sempre conseguem fugir. São um grupo de baderneiros, e eles costumam fazer algumas atividades muito óbvias. Lembra do ataque massivo em Nova Iorque?" eu assenti e Carlisle continuou. "Aro disse que eles eram os responsáveis, mas não conseguiram pegá-los."

"Eu pensei que Demetri fosse um rastreador." estreitei os olhos.

"Aparentemente, eles estão colocando pistas falsas para não serem encontrados. Aro recebeu uma pista anônima que eles estariam vindo para cá. Quer que nós fiquemos de olho." ele disse.

"E então o quê? Se eles aparecerem?" perguntei, porque essa era a parte verdadeiramente importante da história.

"Se eles aparecerem, precisamos mantê-los aqui até os Volturi chegarem, e se não houver jeito, nós os matamos." ele disse, parecendo tremer um pouco quando disse a última palavra.

Eu assenti e olhei para os outros. Eles não pareciam mais satisfeitos que eu, e de alguma forma, isso me acalmou.

"Eu não posso vê-los se não tiver nenhuma informação sobre eles." eu disse.

"Nós sabemos." Carlisle suspirou.

"Vai ser difícil caçar algo que não sabemos o que é." Emmett resmungou. Eu tinha que concordar com ele.

"Talvez possamos encontrá-los se ficarmos de olho nas pistas. Se eles vierem mesmo para Seattle, provavelmente teremos notícias de alguns assassinatos sem pistas, coisas assim." Rosalie disse.

"Pode funcionar." disse Jasper. "E é tudo o que temos no momento."

"Você acha que pode tentar ver alguma coisa, Edward?" perguntou Esme docemente.

"Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto nada." eu disse me encostando na poltrona. "A menos que a visão venha de forma espontânea, é provável que eu não consiga rastreá-los. Não sem saber quem são."

Esme assentiu.

"Bom, nós sabemos o que fazer. Vamos apenas manter nossos costumes e viver normalmente. Se eles aparecerem, nós discutimos o que fazer." Carlisle disse.

Eu assenti. "Tudo bem. Eu vou subir."

Não deixei que eles me mantivessem lá, e fui direto para o meu quarto. Era domingo, e seria um longo dia sem Bella por perto.

~.~

Não aguentei o clima de amorzinho que estava dentro de casa e decidi sair. Seattle estava chuvosa o suficiente para que o sol ficasse escondido entre as nuvens, então eu não precisava me preocupar com ser queimado enquanto andava na rua. Não fui de carro, e passeei por alguns centros, paquerando ocasionalmente com algumas garotas estúpidas que paravam para rir e piscar para mim.

Claro que tudo isso não passava de uma diversão que eu não levava a sério, nem um pouco.

Passei por uma livraria e resolvi entrar. Lembrei que Bella curtia livros, e sabendo do que ela mais gostava, fui direto para a seção de ficção científica. Segurei uma risada. Era muita ironia que ela curtisse ficção científica e eu estivesse atraído por ela?

Passei os olhos rapidamente pelos títulos nas lombadas dos livros. Achei a seção de livros sobre vampiros e achei que seria legal dar um a ela. Mais uma ironia, eu sei, mas não podia evitar. Escolhi um livro genérico que achei que ela gostaria, paguei e saí. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, e como eu sabia que o clima de amorzinho só teria piorado agora que eu não estava lá, também não queria voltar para casa.

Peguei o telefone e disquei.

"_Edward? Algum problema?_" perguntou a voz preocupada de Bella.

"Preciso ter algum problema para ligar pra você?" devolvi.

Ela riu de leve. "_Não, mas... Não achei que você fosse me ligar hoje._"

"Estou entediado." admiti. "Queria saber se você estava livre."

"_Hm, mais ou menos._"

"Como assim mais ou menos?" franzi, enquanto andava distraído pela rua.

"_Bem, estou lendo, mas não é nada demais. Posso deixar pra depois._"

"Ótimo." não escondi a alegria na minha voz. "Estou indo aí."

Ela riu. "_Ok. Me dê meia hora. Você já almoçou?_"

"Já." menti. "Até daqui a pouco."

"_Até._"

Desliguei o telefone e segui para a casa de Bella. Eu sabia que demoraria para chegar lá sem carro, e eu não podia arriscar ser visto usando minha verdadeira velocidade. Não que alguém fosse notar, mas ainda assim, eu precisava ser cauteloso. Não podia arriscar minha família querer se mudar de novo por causa de um erro meu. Principalmente porque não queria me afastar de Bella.

~.~

Cheguei na casa de Bella quarenta minutos depois. Como eu odiava ter que andar em ritmo humano...

"Edward!" Bella franziu. "Onde está seu carro?"

"Hm... Vim a pé." eu disse.

Ela continuou com o cenho franzido, mas por algum milagre, não me pediu para explicar.

"Vamos, entre."

Eu entrei e ela fechou a porta atrás de nós. Estendi o saco da livraria para ela.

"Vi isso na livraria e pensei que você poderia gostar." eu disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos cheios de surpresa, e pegou a sacola.

"Obrigada. Foi muito gentil da sua parte."

"Não vai olhar o que é? Porque se você já o tiver, eu posso trocá-lo."

Ela sorriu de leve e olhou o livro no saco. Então ela sorriu largamente.

"Você leu minha mente. Esse é o segundo livro de uma coleção que eu estava louca pra comprar." ela disse feliz, me abraçando.

Eu ri. "Não posso ler sua mente, Bella." eu disse sinceramente.

"Eu sei, bobo." ela disse, me soltando para que eu pudesse ver seu revirar de olhos. "Foi só força de expressão."

Assenti.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo?" perguntei.

Bella riu. "Pensei da gente ver um filme."

"De novo?" reclamei, só pelo prazer de contrariá-la. Então uma ideia brilhante me ocorreu. "Só aceito com uma condição." eu disse, um sorriso torto malicioso no rosto.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

"E que condição seria essa?"

"Nós dois darmos uns amassos no sofá." eu disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Bella corou num tom forte de vermelho vivo, o que fez minha sede incomodar. Meus caninos queriam alongar, mas eu tranquei minha mandíbula e os mantive firmes. Dei um sorriso – sem mostrar os dentes – a Bella, que ainda estava corada.

"Acho que antes de dar uns amassos, precisamos conversar."

Revirei os olhos de forma dramática. "Vocês mulheres, sempre querendo uma DR."

Bella riu. "Não é isso, é que... Tem muitas coisas mal-explicadas entre nós, Edward. se vamos transformar nossa amizade em um relacionamento, precisamos ter isso claro. Ou pelo menos, eu preciso. Quero ter certeza do que estamos fazendo antes de continuar."

Eu pisquei, olhando para ela. Ela estava falando sério. Suspirei, sabendo que não era uma boa ideia lhe contar tudo agora, mas sabendo também que ela estava certa e, de certa forma, precisávamos acertar alguns detalhes da nossa relação – seja ela qual fosse.

"Tudo bem," concordei. "vamos conversar."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada. Venha, vamos sentar no sofá."

Só então percebi uma coisa. "Onde estão seus pais?"

"Ah, eles saíram com uns amigos. Não devem voltar até depois do jantar."

Era sério que estávamos sozinhos na casa dela e ela queria _conversar_ e _ver um filme_? Não discuti, entretanto.

"Então, o que você quer saber?" comecei. Era melhor acabar logo com isso.

"Primeiro, quero saber o que você _realmente_ sente por mim." ela disse, olhando para suas mãos no seu colo, sentada no sofá ao meu lado.

Eu puxei seu queixo para cima, para que assim seus olhos me encarassem, e então eu lhe disse a mais absoluta verdade que eu poderia dizer naquele dia.

"Eu sou louco por você, Bella." Ela corou de leve, e eu continuei antes que perdesse o controle. "Você me deixa louco de maneiras que você nem imagina. Mas além de todo o desejo que eu sinto por você, eu me importo ridiculamente com você. Quando você não está por perto, tudo que eu posso pensar é em como você está, se você está bem e segura... Eu não consigo me concentrar com você longe, e quando você está perto... Bem, eu tenho problemas em me concentrar em algo além de você, na verdade."

Ela mordeu o lábio e me olhou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa por você, Edward." ela sussurrou. "Você é esse cara extremamente misterioso e sexy, que deixa minhas partes femininas pegando fogo..." ela corou mais forte ao dizer isso, e meu ego subiu, além de me fazer sorrir estupidamente. "E ao mesmo tempo você é o cara que se importa com os mínimos detalhes que eu tenho a contar, e que _realmente_ me escuta." Ela suspirou, passando uma de suas mãos em uma de minhas bochechas.

"Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso." eu sorri. "Então estamos entendidos?"

Ela riu. "Quase."

Bufei de frustração. "Então o que falta, um pedido formal?"

Ela corou e me olhou por cima dos cílios, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Bella," comecei, a voz suave, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. "você quer namorar comigo?"

Ela deu uma risadinha e sorriu. "Sim, Edward, eu quero namorar com você."

"Agora, podemos dar uns amassos?" perguntei, sorrindo torto.

Ela riu mais alto. "Podemos."

"Ótimo."

Sem pedir permissão, puxei seu rosto para mim, e então eu estava pegando fogo. Os lábios de Bella eram perfeitos nos meus, e despertavam partes de mim que eu nem sabia que ainda estavam vivas. Meu coração _parecia_ bater, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso era impossível. Bella colocou uma de suas mãos no meu cabelo, e começou a puxá-lo e acariciá-lo. Isso me enviou a um frenesi. Eu gemi com a sensação. O gosto dela era incrível, e o cheiro do sangue dela, pulsando forte, carregado de hormônios, me deixou louco. Eu queria, ao mesmo tempo, beber dela e transar com ela. A sensação era esmagadora.

Durante o resto da tarde, eu estive me balanceando para não me exceder. Bella colocou um filme qualquer – que nós não vimos porque estávamos nos beijando. Eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela, e ela de mim. Meus caninos, mais de uma vez, alongaram por conta própria, por sorte quando a minha língua não estava na boca de Bella.

Consegui me controlar, mas sabia que estava correndo um risco enorme. Bella era minha tentação de todas as formas. Eu a queria de todas as maneiras. Era uma linha muito tênue e eu teria que ter _muito cuidado_ para não ultrapassá-la.

Até porque, se eu ultrapassasse a linha, se eu fosse um _pouco_ longe demais, eu sabia que não conseguiria parar. E eu sabia que se eu machucasse Bella, eu não poderia me perdoar.

Eu estava em apuros.

* * *

_Haha, Edward está em apuros, apaixonadinho pela Bella, tsktsk_

_Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Desculpem a demora em postá-lo, aliás. :P_

_Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo, é meu combustível para escrever! hehehe_

_Beijos e até semana que vem._


	7. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum**

**BPOV**

Os amassos que beiravam a indecência que eu e Edward demos enquanto o filme passava na tela não foram o suficientes para me satisfazer. Edward mexia com a minha libido de uma forma impressionante, e eu estava honestamente assustada.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito antes. Só com ele. Só de olhar pra mim, ele já deixava meus pensamentos incoerentes e minhas partes femininas em chamas. Eu tenho que admitir que fazê-lo me pedir em namoro 'oficialmente' foi apenas para distrair minha cabeça do quão sexy Edward era. E então ele pediu, naquele jeito displiscente que só ele tinha, e eu posso ter me apaixonado ainda mais por ele.

Mas eu sabia que havia mais de Edward do que os meus olhos podiam ver. Eu sabia que precisava conversar seriamente com ele. Eu sabia que ele tinha segredos, e como uma curiosa nata, eu queria que ele me contasse. Não só por curiosidade, porém. Eu queria que ele me contasse porque confiava em mim. Mas eu sabia que isso levaria algum tempo. Por mais que eu e Edward estivéssemos em sintonia em muitas coisas, ele ainda precisava do seu espaço, assim como eu precisava do meu.

O resto do domingo se passou lentamente, e minha mãe apenas arqueou a sobrancelha quando me viu. Ela tinha esse sexto sentido irritante que sabia exatamente quando eu tinha andado beijando um cara ou não. Eu sabia que não ia demorar pra ela vir me perguntar os detalhes, então fingi ir dormir cedo e me deitei na cama, apagando as luzes. Sinto muito, mãe, essa conversa fica para amanhã.

Dormi pensando em Edward, e acordei na segunda de manhã com ele em minha mente. Sorri bobamente ao perceber que hoje era o dia que eu precisava usar minha jaqueta nova, aquela que tinha o nome CULLEN bordado na parte de trás. Rolei os olhos ao imaginar o sorriso presunçoso que Edward teria quando me visse na escola com a jaqueta, e levantei para começar a me arrumar.

Minha mãe me encheu de perguntas no café da manhã, e meu pai engasgou com seu café quando avisei que estava namorando Edward. Eles o tinham visto apenas uma vez, quando foram me buscar num dia que meu carro estava na revisão e Edward tinha ficado esperando comigo. Ele teria me levado em casa, mas meus pais queriam ir comigo para a casa de um amigo deles, então era simplesmente mais fácil eles me pegarem na escola. De qualquer forma, minha mãe insistiu em tê-lo para o jantar no final da semana, assim eles poderiam conversar com ele. Eu tentei protestar, mas meu pai não estava cedendo.

Fui de carro até a escola, chegando cedo como sempre. O carro de Edward não estava à vista, assim como seus irmãos ou ele próprio. Alice estava com o tal David no nosso banco regular. Segurei o sorriso. Parece que a ficada dos dois na festa tinha rendido.

"Bom dia." eu disse alegremente.

"Bom dia, Bella." disse Alice, ignorando totalmente seu novo ficante/namorado e olhando pra mim com os olhos brilhando. "Conte tudo."

"Tudo o quê?" olhei pra ela desconfiada.

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou seu celular, me mostrando uma alteração de status no Facebook de Edward.

"_Edward Cullen está em um relacionamento sério._" ela recitou ao mesmo tempo que eu lia. "Com quem mais ele estaria em um relacionamento a não ser você? Anda, cuspa todos os detalhes a-go-ra!" ela enfatizou.

Eu ri e corei, ao mesmo tempo que Alice notava o nome bordado na minha jaqueta.

"OHMEUDEUS, você está usando a jaqueta com o nome dele!"

Dei de ombros. "Ele me fez prometer usar se ganhássemos o jogo de sexta."

"Não faça pouco caso." disse Alice. "Você está usando porque vocês estão namorando, certo?"

Eu assenti, incapaz de segurar por mais tempo. "Sim, Ali. Estamos. Começou só ontem, na verdade. Mas eu o vi durante todo o fim de semana." eu disse, vermelha como um tomate.

Alice soltou um grito, o que fez o pobre do David tremer e cobrir os ouvidos discretamente.

"OHMEUDEUS" ela exclamou. "Isso é tão legal."

Eu ri dela. "Sim, Alice, é muito legal."

"Agora entre no seu Facebook e aceite o pedido dele! Assim as piranhas da escola vão saber com quem ele está." ela disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Eu ri dela, mas fiz o que ela me disse. Assim que entrei no meu Facebook, a notificação do relacionamento apareceu, e eu aceitei. Agora o meu status também tinha mudado.

'_Isabella Swan está em um relacionamento sério com Edward Cullen.'_

Alice continuou tagarelando e dizendo como era legal que eu estivesse finalmente namorando com Edward, ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas chegavam na escola. Algumas já sabiam da novidade (eram viciadas em Facebook como Alice) e me olhavam com admiração ou inveja. Variou bastante. Os garotos olhavam para mim e logo desviavam o olhar. Me perguntei brevemente por quê. Então meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem nova.

_From: E.C._

_Finalmente aceitou o pedido de relacionamento no Facebook. Achei que tinha sido precipitado em colocar lá. :(_

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça enquanto respondia.

_Eu nem sequer tinha entrado no Facebook até que Alice me mostrou a sua atualização agora de manhã. Então entrei e aceitei. :) A propósito, onde você está?_

Ele respondeu pouco tempo depois.

_From: E.C._

_Virando a esquina._

Levantei os olhos a tempo de ver o Volvo prateado manobrando para dentro da escola, e meu sorriso se abriu. Alice, ao meu lado, riu feito idiota, e eu lhe dei um tapa. Ela reclamou, mas eu não liguei.

Edward não demorou a sair do carro, seus irmãos logo atrás dele. Ele parecia irritado por algum motivo, o que me deixou preocupada. Ele não gesticulava, mas sua expressão era séria e dura. O grandalhão, Emmett, e a loira, Rosalie, saíram de perto dele com rapidez, ignorando todo o resto do corpo estudantil. Jasper continuou conversando com ele, e eu vi Edward suspirar, como se estivesse cansado. Então Jasper lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Emmett e Rosalie. Eu não acho que ninguém mais notou que Edward fechou os olhos brevemente e suspirou, antes de colocar sua postura ereta e dar a volta para me encontrar.

Resolvi que poderia perguntar isso depois. Quando ele me viu, abriu um sorriso lindo, que me deixou meio bamba. Ele usava jeans azul escuro e uma blusa marrom, com sua jaqueta preta por cima e coturnos desamarrados. Eu mordi o lábio. De repente, tinha ficado calor.

"Olá namorada." ele cumprimentou, aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Rolei os olhos e puxei-o para perto de mim pela jaqueta. "Olá, namorado."

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar suavemente. Mesmo sendo um beijo leve, eu fiquei com as pernas meio bambas.

"Vejo que está usando minha jaqueta." Edward riu. "Bom. Quero que todos os caras dessa escola saibam que você é minha."

Ele parecia ameaçador, e por algum motivo isso me excitou.

"É por isso que nenhum cara olhou pra mim hoje?" perguntei.

Ele se fez de desentendido.

"Sério que nenhum deles olhou?"

"Edward..."

"Ok, ok, eu posso ter tido uma crise de ciúmes no vestiário semana passada e por isso eles não estão olhando pra você." ele admitiu, dando de ombros. "Não me arrependo nenhum pouco. Você é minha."

"Edward, mas nós começamos a namorar somente ontem!"

"E daí?"

"Edward!"

"Calma Bella, eu não vou te puxar pelo cabelo até minha caverna. Só não quero nenhum adolescente hormonal olhando pra minha garota."

"_Você_ é um adolescente hormonal."

Ele olhou pra mim e bufou, mas não respondeu. Acho que isso só acrescentava à lista de mistérios, ou então eu tinha passado muito tempo lendo ficção.

O sinal tocou, nos fazendo ter que sair do nosso lugar do lado de fora e entrar no prédio. Alice se despediu com David e Edward foi comigo até nossa sala, o tempo todo com a mão no meu ombro, meio que me abraçando. Ele carregava minha mochila também, ao mesmo tempo que parecia fulminar quem quer que olhasse pra mim.

"Não sabia que você era tão ciumento." resmunguei.

"Nem eu." ele suspirou.

Franzi.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward? Você está estranho."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não é nada, Bella."

"Claro que é." insisti, ao mesmo tempo em que sentávamos em nossas cadeiras. "Me conte. Eu sou sua amiga ou não?"

"Agora eu diria que é mais que isso." ele me disse com um sorriso torto. Mas isso não foi o suficiente pra eu deixar pra lá.

"Mais um motivo pra você confiar em mim." eu sussurrei, colocando minha mão no seu braço.

Seu sorriso sumiu enquanto ele me olhava, seus olhos parecendo querer desvendar minha alma. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Eu não posso te contar. Não é que eu não confie em você, eu só... não posso."

"Bom dia, turma!" disse o professor entrando na sala. Eu contive o impulso de mandá-lo calar a boca para que Edward me dissesse o que estava errado com ele.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois." eu disse a ele, me endireitando na cadeira. "Não pense que eu vou esquecer."

Ele bufou.

"Eu seria muito ingênuo se pensasse isso..."

Eu sorri e me inclinei para lhe dar um rápido selinho enquanto o professor anotava algumas coisas no quadro. Ele me deu um sorriso lindo quando eu me afastei, sem dizer uma palavra.

~.~

Na hora do almoço, as meninas pareciam querer todos os detalhes do meu novo relacionamento. Lauren, Jessica e Alice praticamente me cercavam enquanto estávamos na fila, não aceitando o fato de que eu dissera que meu namoro não era nada demais.

"Claro que é!" bufou Lauren. "Você está namorando com o cara mais gato da história. Se eu não amasse tanto Tyler, teria perseguido Edward totalmente."

"Eu também." disse Jessica. "E então, ele beija bem?"

Fiquei vermelha como um tomate, então apenas assenti. "Muito bem."

As duas soltaram pequenos gritinhos, me fazendo rolar os olhos. Alice me cutucou quando pagamos nossa comida e estávamos no caminho para nossa mesa, apontando para a entrada do refeitório, por onde Edward e Jasper entraram. Emmett e Rosalie estavam logo atrás deles.

"Cale-se, Alice." eu reclamei quando ela começou a soltar risinhos.

Sentei na minha mesa sem esperar por ela, que sentou do meu lado esquerdo tão logo teve a chance. Edward passou direto, indo até a mesa onde os irmãos sentavam. Eu observei, confusa como o inferno, enquanto ele conversava com seus irmãos, em pé. Para o meu alívio – ou não – ele logo terminou sua conversa e veio em minha direção.

Lhe dei um sorriso meio tenso quando ele chegou.

"Oi. Está tudo bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, me dando um selinho rápido. "Sim. Não se preocupe."

Ele sentou do meu lado direito, sem nada para comer. Essa dieta dele era muito estranha. Ele tinha me dito que tinha algum tipo de disfunção metabólica, mas eu não tinha entendido metade do que ele falou. Por tudo que eu sabia, Edward comia apenas em casa.

"Então, ouvi dizer que as meninas estavam te dando um tempo difícil?" ele sorriu de lado.

Rolei os olhos. "Elas insistem em querer todos os detalhes e blá blá blá, estou cheia disso."

Ele riu.

"É normal, Bella. Você está namorando o cara mais quente da escola, elas vão querer todos os detalhes todos os dias."

Eu dei um tapa no braço dele enquanto ele ria com vontade.

"Convencido."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Apenas dizendo a verdade."

Balancei a cabeça, mas o que eu poderia dizer? De certa forma, ele estava certo.

Comemos enquanto os garotos ainda discutiam o jogo de basquete, se vangloriando por terem Edward no time. As garotas ainda sorriam e apontavam pra mim, comentando minha nova jaqueta personalizada e meu amigo que agora era namorado. Edward, por sua vez, parecia alheio à todos na mesa, enquanto desenhava riscos e padrões aleatórios no meu guardanapo.

"Edward, o que aconteceu? Você nunca esteve tão distraído."

Ele me olhou, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam com algo que eu não soube identificar.

"Já disse que não posso te contar, Bella. Mas digamos que algo está acontecendo e eu estou com minha cabeça muito focada nisso." ele deu de ombros. "Não que esteja adiantando muita coisa."

Mordi o lábio. "Tem a ver comigo?"

"Não, claro que não." ele disse, parecendo aborrecido por eu ter pensado nisso. "Não tem nada a ver com você, Bella. Eu juro."

Assenti, convencida. "Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Ele riu sem humor, e então me olhou com um pouco mais de intensidade. "Eu queria que pudesse. Eu queria te contar tudo, Bella." ele falava tão baixo agora, que provavelmente eu seria a única a escutar. "Mas eu não posso. Eu não posso te envolver nisso, e se eu te contar um pouco a mais do que devo, você pode querer fugir de mim."

Então eu entendi. Tinha a ver com a vida misteriosa que Edward e seus irmãos levavam. Algo estava acontecendo com sua família, eu acho, e Edward não podia me contar. Mas por quê ele achava que eu fugiria dele estava além de mim.

Dei uma risadinha e coloquei uma mão na bochecha esquerda dele, levantando sua cabeça, que olhava para baixo, para olhar pra mim.

"Edward, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." prometi. "Estou aqui pra você, não só como namorada. Eu era sua amiga antes, não era?" ele assentiu. "Então. Continuo sendo. Não vou te forçar a nada, mas pode me contar, se quiser. Eu não vou fugir. Eu prometo."

Seus olhos verdes faiscavam, brilhando com uma emoção contida que me deixou meio ofegante. Então ele se aproximou e me beijou de uma forma suave, mas intensa, que deixou todos os nervos do meu corpo ligados e alertas. Quando ele se afastou, seus olhos ainda brilhavam, mas mais suaves desta vez.

"Eu adoro você." ele sussurrou, parecendo que iria dizer mais, mas desistindo.

Eu sorri. "Também adoro você, bobão."

Ele riu e me beijou novamente, e por um momento eu esqueci que estávamos num refeitório lotado.

Edward podia ter seus segredos, podia até ter seu mundo diferente do meu, mas não importava o que fosse, eu estaria lá para ele. Prometi a ele, e agora estava prometendo a mim mesma: eu não iria a lugar nenhum, não importava que tipo de segredo ele estivesse escondendo de mim. Porque com Edward era onde eu precisava estar, e era isso que eu iria fazer.

* * *

_Gente, peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo. Eu estou passando por uma fase complicada da vida, tanto na questão pessoal como profissional. Ando estudando o máximo que posso pra passar em algum concurso e tudo mais, e enfim... As últimas semanas foram péssimas, por isso eu meio que sumi daqui. Não tive inspiração nenhuma pra escrever uma linha que fosse. Agora eu acho que as coisas estão começando a normalizar. Pelo menos já fiz as provas de concurso que precisava fazer, então... Enfim, espero que entendam._

_Não esqueçam de comentar e dizer o que acharam do capítulo, e logo eu estarei de volta com o próximo. ;)_

_Beijos!_


	8. Emboscada

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Emboscada**

**EPOV**

Não contar a Bella quem eu era ou o que estava acontecendo devia ser a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida. Tudo em mim me dizia para me abrir com ela, que ela seria a única a ficar do meu lado, não importava o quê.

Mas acima de tudo, eu tinha medo por ela. Ela era humana, tinha apenas dezessete anos e uma vida inteira pela frente. A que futuro eu a estaria condenando se eu a pusesse no meu mundo? Eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Acima de tudo, estava sua segurança.

Pelas próximas duas semanas, eu estive distraído. Tentava me concentrar no futuro, em alguma pista que pudesse nos ajudar a rastrear o tal grupo de nômades. Não estava tendo muito sucesso, e a busca pelo futuro me fazia ver de tudo, o que era péssimo porque eu não conseguia me concentrar no presente.

Bella estava preocupada, e eu tive que assegurá-la umas cinco vezes num só dia que isto não tinha nada a ver com ela, e que eu estava tão dentro desse relacionamento quanto ela.

O problema era que eu tinha que parar um grupo de nômades vampiros que vinham fazendo bagunça e não sabia como. Mas eu sabia que quanto mais rápido eu os encontrasse, mais rápido resolveríamos esse problema e eu poderia me concentrar em Bella. Seria difícil, mas não impossível.

Então um dia, quase um mês após Bella e eu assumirmos nosso relacionamento, eu os vi.

Cobertos de sangue quase da cabeça aos pés, eles eram três. Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos revoltos e dois homens. Um dos homens tinha o cabelo loiro comprido e meio sujo, enquanto o outro tinha o cabelo curto e muito preto.

Na visão, eles discutiam por alguma coisa, e uma pilha de corpos sem vida jazia no chão ao lado deles. Humanos de diferentes cores e idades, drenados até a última gota. Era noite, um jornal largado e rasgado no chão dizia a data. A vampira segurava o braço de uma humana assustada, e havia uma placa escondida ao fundo que dizia 'Seattle Reboques'.

Tentei procurar mais detalhes, mas tudo ficou escuro ao mesmo tempo que ouvi meu nome sendo gritado.

"Edward!"

Pisquei duas vezes e me situei. Estava na casa de Bella, ajudando-a com o dever de Trigonometria enquanto sua mãe trabalhava na cozinha.

Estávamos na sala, sentados no chão e estudando na mesinha de centro. Bella me olhava com olhos zangados e lacrimejantes.

"Sim?" perguntei, como se eu não tivesse apenas acabado de ser transportado para o futuro e visto coisas horríveis.

"Você está bem? Estou te chamando há cinco minutos."

Isso só poderia ser exagero, porque a visão não durara nem sequer um minuto. Olhei para Bella e revirei os olhos.

"Sim, sim, apenas sonhando acordado."

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

"Sonhando acordado com o quê?"

"Nada importante." menti, olhando pros livros. "Onde paramos?"

Bella bufou, com certeza cansada de lidar comigo sendo evasivo.

Eu me xinguei internamente. Eu precisava acabar com isso logo e dar-lhe minha total atenção. Só assim ela saberia que eu tinha falado sério quando disse que queria ficar com ela.

Enquanto Bella estava ocupada resolvendo a questão que eu tinha acabado de explicar, mandei um torpedo para Carlisle.

"_Eu os vi. Eles estarão em Seattle em três dias."_

Tirei uma e outra dúvida de Bella, minha mente um pouco longe, tentando pensar num plano bom o bastante para caçar os nômades e segurá-los para os Volturi, mas nada que eu pensava parecia bom o suficiente.

Meu celular vibrou na minha mão.

"_From: Carlisle_

_Tem certeza? Posso informar os Volturi disso?"_

Revirei os olhos. Eu não sabia por que Carlisle duvidaria da minha palavra.

"_Absoluta. Vá em frente, avise-os. Quanto mais cedo eles estiverem aqui para levar os nômades, mais cedo isso acaba."_

Carlisle não me mandou mais nenhuma resposta, mas eu imaginei que ele apenas estaria ocupado. No entanto, recebi uma mensagem de Jasper.

"_From: Jasper_

_Despeça-se de Bella e venha para casa. Precisamos de um plano."_

Almaldiçoei Jasper e sua mania de dar ordens de guerra, e retornei a mensagem.

"_Não vou embora agora. Bella já está desconfiada demais. Façam a reunião de guerra sem mim."_

Desliguei o celular e voltei-me para Bella, que me olhava desconfiada.

"Pra quem você tanto passa mensagem?"

"Jasper." respondi. "Ele queria saber que horas eu chego em casa."

Bella me olhou com os olhos franzidos.

"E Jasper por acaso regula seu horário?" ela perguntou, afiada.

Merda.

"Não, Bella. Esme queria saber se eu estava indo agora, porque ela queria algumas coisas do supermercado. Pediu a Jasper para me perguntar." inventei.

Bella estreitou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Ao invés disso, olhou para seu dever de matemática ao lado e suspirou.

Então ela me olhou, com o olhar mais triste que eu já tinha visto.

"É melhor você ir. Eu me viro com o dever de matemática."

Sua voz estava triste, resignada por algum motivo que eu não entendia. Eu a olhei.

"Bella... Eu disse a Jasper que não iria agora porque estava com você. Não tem problema."

"Vá embora, Edward." ela insistiu, voltando ao dever de matemática. "Provavelmente é melhor."

Senti um caroço na garganta.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Apenas vá." ela disse, escondendo o olhar de mim.

Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo rápido, e vi riscos de lágrimas em seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo?

"Bella, baby... Fale comigo, por favor. O que está acontecendo?"

Ela respirou fundo por um momento e me olhou, dessa vez sem se preocupar em esconder que estava chorando. Meu peito doeu.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Vá para casa, por favor. Depois nós conversamos."

A voz dela estava trêmula, porém decidida. Ela não me ouviria.

Fechei os olhos, frustrado. Malditos nômades e malditos Volturis. Maldito Jasper! Bella provavelmente tinha conclusões totalmente erradas sobre minha distração e o por quê eu estava tão longe os últimos dias. Eu a estava fazendo triste, mesmo que minha intenção fosse protegê-la.

Quando abri os olhos, Bella não me olhava. Eu suspirei e me levantei.

"Ligo para você mais tarde." eu sussurrei.

Ela apenas assentiu, mas não disse mais nada. Eu saí de lá, derrotado, e voltei para casa.

~.~

"Graças a esses bastardos, Bella pensa coisas completamente equivocadas! Já chega! Se vocês não forem comigo pegá-los na sexta-feira, eu irei sozinho!" esbravejei, duas horas depois.

Eu tinha chegado em casa completamente transtornado. Minha frustração por ver Bella triste e ser o motivo de sua tristeza tinha sido transformada em ódio. Ódio dos Volturi por nos mandarem fazer o serviço sujo. Ódio de Carlisle que cedia aos pedidos deles. E ódio dos nômades, que mesmo sem saber, estavam estragando minha vida.

"Edward, acalme-se." disse Jasper, mandando uma onda de calma em minha direção. Eu rosnei para ele.

"Não venha com 'Edward, acalme-se', Jasper. Eu estou puto! Nunca estive tão puto na minha vida. Esses nômades vão pagar por isso."

"Querido," Esme me chamou, calma e maternal. "Você tem certeza que Bella pensa coisas equivocadas? Você nos disse que não conseguia ler os pensamentos dela."

"E não consigo." esclareci. "Eu apenas vi o olhar de tristeza que ela me deu hoje, quando me mandou embora da casa dela. Ela não me queria lá. Ela parecia..." suspirei. "decepcionada. Traída. Magoada. Eu não faço ideia do que ela pensa, mas sei que não é nada do que está acontecendo. Bella não merece isso, mãe."

Esme me abraçou por trás. "Eu sei, querido. Mas tudo vai melhorar. Vamos pegar esses nômades e você poderá consertar as coisas com Bella."

"Eu não vejo por que essa Bella é tão importante." Rosalie disse. "É só mais uma humana."

"Ela é minha namorada, Rose." eu rosnei.

"E daí? Só será sua namorada até você se cansar dela, e então você vai sugá-la e matá-la. Isso já aconteceu antes, Edward."

Era o suficiente. Eu corri e prendi Rose na parede com toda minha força. Ela era uma vampira mais velha, mas não forte o suficiente para me derrotar.

"Cale a boca." eu rosnei, meus caninos já de fora pela ameaça. "Você não a conhece. Bella é diferente. Eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la."

"Edward, afaste-se da Rosie, cara." Emmett avisou, atrás de mim.

Eu apertei o pescoço dela mais uma vez e rosnei, e então a soltei. Sem olhar para ninguém na sala, eu falei uma última vez.

"Está decidido. Eu vou atrás dos nômades com ou sem vocês. E se os Volturi não estiverem lá para pegá-los, eu mesmo os matarei."

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a mais, eu saí da casa.

~.~

Eu me alimentei de duas pessoas para controlar a raiva que sentia. Me acalmei o suficiente para voltar, mas fiz questão de entrar pela janela do meu quarto, assim não precisava encarar ninguém.

Eu sabia que eles saberiam que eu estava em casa, mas eu não ligava. Eles sabiam melhor do que me incomodar depois da minha explosão mais cedo.

Fui direto para o meu banheiro e tomei um banho para tirar o cheiro de sangue e a sujeira do corpo. Não é como se eu suasse, mas eu gostava de sentir a água correndo sob minha pele.

Terminei meu banho e escutei a casa.

"_Emmett, me deixe ir até ele. Você sabe que eu preciso."_ Rosalie dizia. Eu franzi. O que ela queria?

Esme e Carlisle conversavam no telefone com o que eu presumia ser um Volturi, e Jasper não estava na casa. Pelos pensamentos de Emmett, eu sabia que ele estava na floresta caçando.

Eu não lhes dei qualquer indício que estivesse escutando, vestindo uma boxer e calça de flanela e deitando na minha cama. Peguei o celular e disquei o número de Bella.

Era um pouco depois das dez da noite, e mesmo que fosse dia de semana, eu sabia que Bella ainda estaria acordada. Porém, ela não atendeu o telefone.

Liguei mais três vezes. Ela não atendeu nenhuma. Na quarta vez, o telefone estava desligado.

Ótimo. Agora ela não falaria comigo nem por telefone.

Encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos, suspirando. Que dia de merda.

"Edward?" Rosalie bateu na porta do quarto.

"Está aberta."

Ela entrou devagar, e me surpreendi ao ouvir seus pensamentos.

"_Vim em paz. Só queria pedir desculpas."_

Eu abri os olhos e a olhei. Ela parecia verdadeiramente sem graça, em pé ao lado da cama, sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Você me pedindo desculpas?" perguntei cético. "Quem te obrigou?"

Ela suspirou e então finalmente me olhou. "Eu suponho que eu mereça isso."

"Obviamente." rolei os olhos.

"Ninguém me obrigou. Eu apenas percebi que estava errada ao seu respeito. E a respeito de Bella."

Eu a olhei, esperando a pegadinha. Mas seus pensamentos condiziam exatamente com o que ela dizia. Eu não sabia se ela estava atuando, mas Rose nunca se incomodara em pedir desculpas a ninguém e por nada, mesmo que ela estivesse errada. Era meio difícil não acreditar que aquilo era sincero.

"O que te fez pensar nisso, então?" perguntei, olhando-a com atenção, esperando um deslize que me dissesse que ela estava mentindo.

"Eu vi como você ficou quando eu insinuei que você a mataria. Você nunca ficou fora de si daquele jeito antes, por ninguém. Suas outras 'namoradas', quando eu disse algo parecido como aquilo, você nem ligou, até concordava." ela suspirou. "Hoje eu realmente pensei que você poderia simplesmente me matar por ter sugerido aquilo. Foi quando eu percebi que você realmente é diferente com ela."

Eu não falei nada, deixando que suas palavras afundassem na minha mente.

"Eu sinto muito pelo modo como tratei você nos últimos meses. É só que com toda sua ação de jogador de basquete, amigo de líderes de torcida e tudo mais... Eu estava com medo que você deslizasse como fez no Canadá. Você sabe que eu odeio me mudar. E quando você começou a namorar Bella, eu tive medo por ela. Você mataria uma garota que tinha um bom coração. Mas eu vejo que dessa vez eu estava errada."

Eu suspirei. Ela estava sendo sincera. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Rosalie, eu tinha algum tipo de simpatia por ela.

"Você está certa. Eu nunca machucaria Bella."

"Agora eu acredito." ela disse, sorrindo. "Ela é a sua garota, não é?"

"É." suspirei. Sabia o que ela queria dizer. Bella era 'a' garota. Aquela que eu nunca deixaria escapar.

"Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Está perdoada."

"Obrigada."

Eu assenti.

"Vai dar tudo certo, sabe?" eu a olhei, confuso. "Eu sei que as coisas entre vocês dois não estão muito boas, mas vamos pegar esses nômades e você vai se acertar com Bella. Basta ter paciência."

Sorri de lado. "Obrigado, Rose. Espero que esteja certa nisso."

Ela sorriu e assentiu, e então deixou-me sozinho com meus pensamentos.

~.~

Bella não falou comigo pelo resto da semana, e sentou no lado oposto da mesa que nós dividíamos com os outros no almoço. Eu peguei a dica e não a importunei, apesar de sempre mandar mensagens de texto que ela nunca respondia.

Na sexta-feira, faltei o colégio. Alice me mandou uma mensagem perguntando onde eu estava e eu disse que estava doente.

Passei o dia rodeando os becos e esquinas de Seattle com Jasper, procurando o lugar da minha visão. Jane, Alec, Felix e Demetri, membros da guarda Volturi, tinham chegado durante a madrugada e estavam ali conosco. Tinham se dividido com Carlisle, Esme, Rose e Emmett para procurar no resto da cidade.

Era um dia nublado, típico de Seattle, e o jornal que eu vira na visão circulava nas bancas. Eu já estava ficando frustrado quando finalmente vi a placa da visão. 'Seattle Reboques'. Me esgueirei por alguns carros e bicicletas e encontrei o beco, logo ao lado do lugar. Era aqui.

"Avise-os que encontramos o lugar." eu disse a Jasper.

O plano era esperar aqui no beco, mas distante o suficiente para não sermos encontrados, e quando os nômades aparecessem, nós os pegaríamos. Com sorte, evitaríamos a pilha de corpos secos que eu tinha previsto.

O dia se passou e nos posicionamos ao redor do quarteirão, a uma distância segura para que não fôssemos detectados. Por volta da meia-noite, ouvimos gritos no beco.

Eu e Jasper pulamos pelos telhados até alcançar aquele do prédio adjacente ao beco.

Lá estavam eles. Cercados de pelo menos dez humanos, homens e mulheres. Dei o sinal para Jasper, que enviou mensagem aos outros.

O vampiro loiro sugava sua terceira vítima quando eles perceberam.

"Estão sentindo esse cheiro? Tem outros aqui." a ruiva disse.

Droga.

Olhei para os outros, espalhados no telhado, e então dei o sinal. Todos corremos até a borda e pulamos para o beco.

"Parem." Jane disse com sua voz calma, mas transbordando de autoridade. "Agora."

Foi então que eu vi. A mulher assustada da minha visão. E ela olhava para mim, os olhos castanho-chocolates arregalados de medo.

"Edward?"

Merda.

"Você... é um deles?" Bella sussurrou, tão baixo que se eu não fosse um vampiro, não teria ouvido.

Dupla merda.

"_Podemos salvá-la."_ ouvi Rose na minha cabeça. _"Concentre-se."_

Ela estava certa. Eu tinha que me concentrar. Principalmente agora.

Mas seria bem difícil com Bella chorando enquanto olhava para mim com medo e dúvida nos olhos.

Tripla merda.

* * *

_Então os nômades apareceram, Rose se revelou uma boa pessoa (?) e Bella está no beco! What? Como assim? Haha Vamos ver... Mandem reviews e eu volto com o próximo capítulo! :)_

_Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	9. Pânico

**Eu demoro, mas atualizo! hehe. Sinto muito, mas enquanto não terminei a **_**Unfeeling**_** não conseguia escrever em nada mais. Só hoje terminei o capítulo. Não tem nada de fofo nele, aliás. Um pouco de drama é necessário, mas não se preocupe. Tudo passa. ;) Parei de falar, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Pânico**

**BPOV**

Edward estava estranho nas últimas semanas. Distante, distraído. De experiência, eu sabia que ele não era assim. Pelo contrário, Edward era sempre alerta, sempre de olho em tudo. Algo estava acontecendo.

Eu desconfiava que ele não queria ficar comigo, mesmo que ele me assegurasse que queria várias vezes. Mas algo estava errado, então o que era?

Na sexta-feira, quando ele faltou o colégio, obriguei Alice a mandar uma mensagem para ele. Ele respondeu dizendo que estava doente, mas de alguma forma eu não acreditava nisso. Cabulei aula à tarde, e saí com Alice pela cidade pelos lugares que eu e Edward costumávamos frequentar, atrás dele.

Alice me disse que eu estava maluca. Eu não ligava. Eu poderia estar mesmo.

Mas antes de estar maluca, eu estava com essa doentia necessidade de saber o que tinha Edward tão distraído nos últimos dias, e mais importante: onde ele estava agora? Porque eu tinha certeza que ele não estava doente. Edward nunca adoecia.

Algo no fundo da minha mente me dizia para deixar isso pra lá, voltar pra casa e esperar ele ligar, como ele tinha feito todos os dias desde nossa briga na terça-feira.

Mas eu não podia apenas sentar e esperar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Alice me dispensou por volta das seis e quinze da noite. Disse que não ia ficar comigo brincando de gato e rato atrás de Edward numa cidade tão grande quanto Seattle. Eu a chamei de traidora e deixei que pegasse o ônibus para sua casa, já que estávamos no meu carro.

Comi um cheeseburguer e fritas com milkshake logo depois de me despedir de Alice, matutando se ela estaria certa em me chamar de louca e obsessiva. Eu podia voltar pra casa, certo?

Liguei para Edward, esperando que ele atendesse, mas seu telefone estava na caixa postal. Isso selou o negócio. Eu iria continuar minha busca. Podia não dar em nada, e eu podia voltar pra casa mais frustrada do que já estava, mas eu tinha que continuar tentando.

Rodei por toda a cidade, durante toda a noite, sem nenhum sucesso. Parei numa pequena lanchonete para pedir um muffin e um chocolate quente para viagem, porque estava com fome. Apesar de ser quase meia-noite, eu não ia voltar de estômago vazio.

Quando saí da lanchonete, fui surpreendida por um casal. A mulher tinha cabelos vermelhos que iam para todo o lado, e o homem tinha cabelos loiros sujos e longos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Os dois sorriam docemente para mim, mas os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

"Olá." disse a mulher. "Está perdida?"

Contive o desejo de revirar os olhos, e respondi calmamente, apesar do meu coração disparado.

"Não. Obrigada."

Tentei contornar o homem e voltar para o meu carro do outro lado da rua, mas ele segurou meu braço e me parou.

"Não querida, não tão depressa." ele disse.

"Pare com isso. Me deixe ir." eu disse, minha voz um pouco trêmula.

A mulher riu.

"Sinto muito, precisamos comer."

"Então levem," eu disse, estendendo a sacola com o muffin e o chocolate. "podem levar."

Os dois riram, risadas que me fizeram tremer de medo.

"Como é ingênua essa aí." disse a mulher. "Vamos, James, pegue-a."

Antes que eu pudesse processar alguma coisa, James me tinha no ombro, uma mão apertada contra minha boca, me impedindo de gritar. E então os dois estavam correndo muito, muito rápido. Pulando telhados e correndo mais rápidos que os poucos carros na rua, me levando para Deus-sabia-onde.

Eu estava suando e meu coração palpitava de medo. Tentei morder a mão de James e gritar por ajuda, mas parecia que eu tinha uma placa de ferro na boca. E pensando bem, quem iria me ajudar? Eles estavam _correndo pelo telhado_, pelo amor de Deus!

Só então me bateu: isso não deveria ser possível. Não para... seres humanos. Meu medo se intensificou. O que eles eram, afinal? Eu não tive tempo para processar mais nada, até que eles me largaram num beco com outras pessoas que pareciam tão apavoradas quanto eu.

Um homem alto e moreno estava lá esperando por eles.

"Ah, essa cheira muito bem." disse o homem. "Bom trabalho."

"Eu a peguei, então eu a quero." disse James, me soltando perto dos outros. Eu estava tão chocada com o que via que não fiz nada.

"Acho que podemos discutir isso." disse a mulher. "Eu também a quero, eu a senti primeiro."

"Não sejamos egoístas, Victoria. Podemos dar um jeito nisso."

Eles se viraram para nós e meu cérebro demorou um minuto inteiro para processar o que eu vi a seguir.

Caninos pontudos. Afiados e brilhantes, que se alongaram enquanto eles nos olhavam com olhos brilhantes e escuros de fome.

A palavra ecoou na minha cabeça instantaneamente. _Vampiros_. Mas como isso era possível?

"V-vocês são v-vampiros." eu gaguejei em voz alta. "M-mas c-como?"

O moreno alto riu. "Vampiros não são apenas uma lenda para assustar, benzinho."

Então o que Victoria tinha falado antes de me arrastarem para o beco sobre precisarem comer me atingiu. Eles iam nos sugar. Todos nós. Iam sugar nosso sangue e nos deixar apodrecendo naquele beco sujo.

Recuperando meu senso por um momento, soltei o mais alto grito que consegui. Uma mulher ao meu lado fez o mesmo. Victoria a empurrou longe e ela bateu a cabeça na parede, desmaiando. Então Victoria me deu um tapa que quase deslocou meu pescoço e segurou meu braço com força, machucando.

"Pare de fazer barulho. Ninguém virá ajudar vocês."

Ela me soltou com ainda mais força e eu bati a cabeça na parede atrás de mim, choramingando de dor.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, Victoria, James e o outro vampiro moreno começaram a sugar as pessoas perto de mim. Eu me encolhi na parede, morta de medo. Tentei fugir, mas James me pegou no meio da corrida e me colocou de volta no lugar. Seus olhos vermelhos e seu rosto sujo de sangue de outra pessoa fizeram o trabalho de me deixar completamente aterrorizada e paralisada.

Eu precisava sair daqui. Rápido. Mas como fugir de um vampiro que, aparentemente, tem velocidade supersônica? Minha mente trabalhava rápido, desesperada por alguma coisa que me fizesse escapar, mas nada surgia.

Então Victoria terminou sua segunda vítima e me pegou pelo braço. Eu sabia que era inútil gritar, mas ainda estava tentando bolar um plano de fuga, desesperada por salvar minha vida, mesmo que eu soubesse que meu esforço seria inútil.

Então Victoria parou a alguns centímetros do meu pescoço. Ela levantou a cabeça e farejou o ar, me segurando apenas pelo braço como tinha feito mais cedo.

"Estão sentindo? Tem outros aqui." ela disse.

_Ótimo_, pensei. Simplesmente ótimo.

Antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer, vampiros aterrisaram em círculo ao redor dos três vampiros e dos humanos que restavam. Victoria não largava o meu braço, o que me deixava com ainda mais medo.

"Parem. Agora." disse uma voz feminina vinda do início do beco.

Victoria se virou para vê-la e levou meu braço junto, então eu pude ver também.

Sob a pouca luz dos postes da rua dava para identificar os rostos dos novos vampiros. E o que eu vi me chocou e amedrontou ainda mais. Lá estavam Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, um loiro e uma loira baixinha que eu não conhecia e... _Edward_.

Todos eles tinham caninos pontudos e alongados, afiados como os dos três vampiros que tinham nos capturado. Meu coração não conseguiu ficar calmo ao ver meu _namorado_ bem ali. Ele era um deles?

"Edward?" eu chamei incrédula, querendo ter certeza do que via.

Seus olhos verde-escuros me encararam, e eu realmente vi o lampejo de desespero nos olhos dele?

"Você... é um deles?" perguntei, minha voz muito baixa para se ouvir, tremendo de medo.

Ele nunca respondeu.

A loira baixinha falou, e logo que ouvi sua voz soube que fora ela quem dera o comando de parar.

"Vocês estão causando muitos problemas. Rendam-se logo e acabem com isso." ela disse, sua voz tão autoritária que arrepiou todos os pelos do meu corpo.

O vampiro moreno sorriu de lado.

"E quem é você para nos impedir, baixinha?"

A loira não respondeu. Apenas olhou intensamente para o vampiro moreno, que logo estava caído no chão e gritando de dor. Eu arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante. O. Que. Estava. Acontecendo?

Meu cérebro não processou muito bem o que vi depois.

Victoria me largou no chão, o que era bom, mas ela fez com tanta força que me desorientou. James tentou escapar pela saída do beco, mas Emmett e Jasper o pararam. Eu nem os vi se movendo. Victoria tentou ir pelos lados, mas Rosalie e Esme também a pararam. O moreno parou de gritar e ofegou enquanto levantava.

"Sou Jane Volturi. E é melhor vocês me obedecerem, ou os executaremos aqui mesmo."

Percebi tardiamente que apenas mais quatro humanos vivos restavam. Uma mulher tentava acordar outra, que aparentemente desmaiara. Elas duas e mais dois homens, e eu. Cinco. Todos olhávamos a cena à nossa frente com espanto e medo.

Nem bem Jane disse o que disse e eu vi a boca de Edward se mexer minimamente, quase como se falasse para si mesmo. Antes que eu pudesse processar, James, Victoria e o vampiro moreno estavam imobilizados. O loiro ao lado de Jane se aproximou do vampiro moreno, que estava mais próximo, e arrancou sua cabeça, enquanto Edward, que o segurava, arrancou seus braços com uma facilidade tremenda.

Eu não tenho certeza como fiquei acordada depois disso, mas ainda vi os outros dois serem desmembrados e decapitados da mesma forma pelos outros vampiros.

E então eu desmaiei.

~.~

Minha cabeça latejava. Minha garganta estava seca. Meu cérebro estava demorando demais para se adaptar à claridade do dia, e assim que abri os olhos, percebi que não sabia onde estava.

Me levantei devagar, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Observei o quarto.

Era um quarto elegante e chique, todo em tons de azul escuro e preto. A cama em que eu estava deitada era do tipo _king-size_ e um edredon azul escuro me cobria. Era tão confortável que eu poderia passar o dia inteiro ali. À frente da cama, havia uma televisão presa à parede e um pequeno rack logo abaixo dela, com aparelho de som, aparelho Blu-ray e receptor de TV à cabo. Alguns Blu-rays e DVD's estavam numa pilha dos lados do rack.

A parede à esquerda tinha uma escrivaninha e três prateleiras cheias de livros num canto. Na escrivaninha haviam papeis, livros e cadernos, mas não dava pra ler os títulos dos livros. Mais no meio da parede era a porta. Do outro lado, uma estante cheia de CD's e LP's* cobria toda a parede.

Segui observando e notei que acima e dos lados da cama existia uma estante feita sob medida que ia do chão ao teto, abarrotada de livros. Do lado direito à cama, a parede era de vidro, com vista para a floresta logo atrás da casa. Não havia nada além de um divã preto. Do lado da mesinha e da televisão na parede em frente à cama haviam portas duplas, que eu imaginei que dariam num closet tão arrumado e bonito quanto o restante do quarto.

Não havia fotos ou qualquer objeto de decoração que indicasse quem era o dono. Então eu percebi o cheiro.

Era o cheiro de Edward.

Não cheiro de colônia ou shampoo. Era o cheiro de _Edward_. O que eu estava fazendo no quarto de Edward?

O nome acionou uma série de lembranças, infelizmente, ruins.

E eu entrei em pânico novamente.

_Ah. Meu. Deus. _Edward era um _vampiro_?

Bem quando eu estava ofegante e desesperada, agarrada aos cobertores sem saber o que fazia a seguir, houve uma batida na porta. Eu soltei um grito.

A voz abafada pela porta de Edward soou.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Por que ele estava perguntando isso? Por que estava falando pela porta ao invés de entrar?

Eu não conseguia me mexer, e muito menos falar. A porta se abriu e eu me escondi debaixo dos cobertores, como uma criança medrosa que acha que o cobertor é um campo de força mágico.

Era estúpido, mas era tudo que eu podia fazer no momento.

"Bella?" a voz de Edward _parecia_ preocupada, e eu tinha que me lembrar que ele não era humano. Talvez ele estivesse mascarando a voz para me fazer baixar a guarda e então atacar.

Era provável que toda sua amizade comigo tenha sido apenas para me sugar depois. Nosso relacionamento inteiro era uma farsa. Eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas.

"Bella, por favor, fale comigo. Eu não vou te machucar."

Soltei um choramingo, e senti um peso na cama. Me afastei para o lado oposto.

"Por favor, Bella..." ele suspirou, parecendo desesperado. "Não chore. Por favor. Eu não vou te machucar. Eu prometo. Só fale comigo."

Reuni coragem suficiente para retrucar.

"Isso é o que você quer que eu pense."

Saiu baixo e trêmulo, mas ele ouviu.

"Não, Bella. Estou falando a verdade. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga por si mesma."

Eu não conseguia. Balancei a cabeça para enfatizar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, você acha que se eu quisesse machucá-la, eu já não teria feito a esta altura?"

Ele tinha um ponto, mas eu não estava saindo do meu esconderijo. Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem. Odeio fazer isso, Bella, mas você não vai sair daqui enquanto não falar comigo." ele disse, e parecia derrotado. "Eu não vou te machucar. Por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim."

Eu continuei imóvel e o ouvi suspirar.

"Eu vou deixar você sozinha. Trouxe café da manhã, está na mesinha do lado da cama." ele disse, a voz mais triste do que jamais tinha ouvido. "Pode usar o banheiro se quiser, fica atrás das portas duplas. Só... Fale comigo, Bella. Por favor."

O peso na cama foi embora e logo a porta se fechou.

Esperei um momento, ouvindo, querendo saber se ele realmente tinha ido ou era um truque. Quando achei seguro, tirei a cabeça do cobertor.

Eu estava sozinha.

~.~

Como estava faminta, comi as torradas com queijo, cereal e suco de frutas que ele deixara na mesinha. Depois usei o banheiro, e descobri que as portas duplas davam, sim, num closet. Mas do lado esquerdo delas, havia uma outra porta que dava num banheiro. Lavei o rosto e fiz minha higiene, e então voltei para o quarto.

Fiquei um bom tempo sentada na cama sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Tinha tentado sair do quarto, mas a porta estava trancada. Edward falou sério quando disse que eu não sairia daqui até conversar com ele.

Outra batida na porta perto do meio-dia me sobressaltou. Nenhuma voz foi ouvida, e mordi o lábio, pensando se deveria ou não responder.

A batida soou novamente, e eu murmurei um trêmulo 'entre'.

Ao que parece, além de velocidade, vampiros também escutam muito bem, porque a porta logo se abriu. Rosalie entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, e eu continuei sentada. Apenas me afastei um pouco para o lado.

Rosalie parou a um metro de distância da cama e me deu um sorriso de desculpas.

"Desculpe. Tentamos fazer com que Edward te deixasse em casa, mas ele tem essa mania superprotetora com você e não queria te deixar ir até que você estivesse bem."

Eu engoli em seco, sem responder, apenas tentando assimilar o que ela dissera. Edward era superprotedor comigo. Okay...

"Sério, Bella. Eu sinto muito por você ter sido pega naquela confusão de ontem." ela disse. "E sinto ainda mais que tenha que ter visto o que viu. Mas agora que você viu, temos um problema."

Eu levantei os olhos para ela. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios e seus olhos mostravam cautela. Era uma expressão tão estranha em Rosalie que, de algum modo, eu sabia que ela estava sendo sincera comigo.

"Você viu demais." ela disse. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. "Você ouviu demais. E os Volturi não permitem que nenhum humano saiba tanto sobre vampiros e saia ileso."

Mais arrepios. No entanto, Rosalie continuava com um rosto gentil, e eu me vi encarando-a, esperando por mais.

"Mas Edward tem alguma influência nos Volturi, e prometeu a Jane, que foi enviada deles até aqui, que você não seria um problema. Eles não vão gostar disso, mas eles precisam de Edward para muitas coisas e vão acatar seu pedido por puro interesse. É arriscado, mas é o que temos. Achamos que você está segura por agora."

Engoli em seco de novo. _Por agora_.

"Mas eu acredito que seu maior medo agora somos _nós_, não é?"

Ela olhou para mim, esperando. Eu apenas assenti. Ela sorriu devagar de novo.

"Bella, não vamos machucá-la. Carlisle se repudiou no momento em que percebeu o que tinha se tornado. Ele transformou a todos nós, e nós entramos na dieta dele." ela deu um risinho. "Nós só nos alimentamos de animais. Não de pessoas. Nunca pessoas."

Eu a olhei. Tinha algo nos olhos dela... Algo que ela não estava me contando. Algo estalou na minha mente para isso.

"Até Edward?" perguntei, minha voz um pouco mais firme agora.

O rosto de Rosalie desmoronou. Ela me lançou um sorriso apologético.

"Infelizmente, não. Edward tem a dieta tradicional."

Antes que eu reagisse à isso, ela continuou.

"Mas você tem que saber... Edward te ama, Bella. Ele pode não ter te dito isso ainda, mas ele ama. E ele nunca, nunca, _nunca_, vai machucar você. Ele quase colocou tudo a perder ontem quando viu que você estava entre as vítimas. Ele se preocupa com você Bella. Até demais."

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Meu coração estava, por algum motivo, calmo, e eu acreditava em cada palavra que Rosalie dizia.

"Onde ele está?" perguntei baixinho.

"Emmett e Carslisle o levaram para uma volta. Você ter se escondido dele com medo o abalou muito." ela disse.

Eu não falei nada pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro, tentando absorver tudo que tinha acontecido em menos de 24 horas. Então Rosalie voltou a falar.

"Olha, Bella... Eu acho que ficar aqui não vai te fazer nenhum bem. Obviamente, você tem muito a processar..." ela suspirou e me olhou com mais seriedade do que ela tinha feito o tempo todo em que estava ali. "Eu vou te deixar ir embora. Com uma condição."

Meu coração disparou pela possibilidade de sair daqui, ficar longe dos vampiros Cullen e ter ao menos um momento para pensar sem me preocupar em ser atacada (mesmo que essa preocupação estivesse diminuindo).

"Que condição?"

"Você precisa ficar calada." ela disse. "Invente alguma desculpa para não ter dormido em casa à noite e fique com ela, mas não conte a ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém_ o que aconteceu de verdade. Acho que você entende que não podemos sair dizendo a todo mundo esse tipo de coisa."

Eu assenti devagarinho, porque eu realmente entendia.

"Além do mais," ela continuou. "se você contar a alguém, a sua vida e a vida de quem souber vai correr perigo. Jane e Alec nos prometeram que você não seria machucada pelos Volturi, mas podemos garantir apenas a _sua_ segurança."

Eu engoli em seco, entendendo. Eu tinha que ficar calada. Era um segredo perigoso. E quem quer que esses Volturi sejam, eles eram ainda mais perigosos.

"Tudo bem." concordei.

Ela me olhou por um momento e assentiu. Então tirou um molho de chaves do bolso – minhas chaves.

"Onde você...?"

"Quando você desmaiou, Edward nos pediu pra procurar seu carro nos arredores. Nós o achamos perto de uma cafeteria, junto com o molho de chaves que tinha ficado preso entre o meio-fio e a rua. Trouxemos para cá porque achamos que você precisaria dele pra voltar pra casa."

Ela deixou o molho de chaves na cama, o que eu secretamente agradeci. Não sabia se seria capaz de tocá-la depois de tudo que eu sabia.

"Seu carro está na entrada da garagem, e tudo que estava dentro dele ainda está lá. Vou deixar a porta aberta e eu, Jasper e Esme ficaremos na cozinha até que você saia."

"E Edward? Ele não vai..." parei, incerta do que dizer.

"Eu cuido de Edward." ela assegurou. "Prometo que ele não irá atrás de você a menos que você queira."

Eu olhei para ela e tomei coragem. "Obrigada, Rosalie."

"Pode me chamar de Rose." ela sorriu. "Pense no que eu lhe disse. Não queremos te fazer mal, e você tem feito bem à Edward. Mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele te ama. Acredite em mim."

Eu assenti. "Vou pensar. Prometo. E também prometo não contar a ninguém."

Ela sorriu e então se afastou em direção à porta.

"Espero que possamos nos ver de novo. Tchau, Bella."

Murmurei um tchau sem jeito e esperei por um tempo. Saí do quarto quase um minuto inteiro depois que Rosalie se foi.

A casa era enorme, mas eu não tinha tempo para explorá-la. Andei pelo corredor e em direção às escadas, só para me encontrar diante de outro corredor com portas. Andei por ele também e desci mais um lance de escadas, e me vi diante de um corredor com aberturas para o que eu imaginava que seriam as outras áreas da casa. Andei reto, tentando fazer meu instinto me guiar, e consegui.

Cheguei à porta da frente, a abri e saí da casa. Fiel à palavra de Rosalie, meu carro estava parado na entrada da garagem. Sem pensar, corri até ele, entrei e pus o cinto de segurança. Então liguei o carro e disparei de volta para casa.

* * *

_Entããããão, o que acharam? :x Sejam sinceros. Bella entrou em pânico, o que eu sinceramente acho natural, mas me digam suas opiniões. E a Rosalie? O que acharam da atitude dela? Contem-me tudo, não escondam-me nada! _

_Beijos e até o próximo. _


	10. Angustiada espera

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Angustiada espera**

**EPOV**

Passava das duas da tarde quando Emmett e Carlisle acharam seguro para eu voltar pra casa.

Eu estava meio aéreo, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, enquanto minha mente revivia o momento excruciante em que Bella me assistiu desmembrar vampiros e desmaiou, e mais cedo, quando ela percebeu onde estava e eu entrei no quarto e ela se escondeu de mim.

Doía como o inferno.

Eu não sabia que ser rejeitado doía tanto. Tudo bem que não era uma rejeição normal pelos padrões humanos, mas ainda assim... Doía pra caralho.

Chegamos em casa e eu, mesmo aéreo, não pude deixar de perceber que não havia som de coração batendo na casa.

Disparei os olhos para Rose, Jasper e Esme, que tinham ficado em casa, e os encarei.

"Onde ela está?"

Eles se olharam e Rosalie suspirou. "Nós a deixamos ir."

"Vocês o quê?" gritei. "Por quê?"

"Edward, querido," Esme começou. "não faria nenhum bem a ela permanecer aqui. Isso não a faria falar com você."

"Claro que faria." eu disse, não convencendo nem a mim mesmo.

Esme me deu um sorriso gentil.

"Ela sabe dos perigos. Ela não contará a ninguém o que somos ou o que aconteceu ontem, e prometeu pensar com carinho."

"Pensar em que com carinho?" perguntou Carlisle, ecoando meus pensamentos.

"Eu conversei com ela." disse Rose, imagens de sua conversa com Bella em flashes de sua memória. Meu coração imóvel doeu ao vê-la pela mente de Rosalie, tão frágil e tão assustada, encolhida num canto da cama.

"Conversou o quê?" perguntei devagar, me sentando para evitar um colapso.

"Eu lhe convenci a não contar nada e pensar com carinho em _você_." ela disse, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "Eu lhe disse que você nunca a machucaria e que não iria atrás dela até que ela pedisse."

"O quê?" eu exclamei. "Como diabos eu vou conseguir fazer isso? Não posso ficar longe dela, Rosalie."

"Você precisa." ela insistiu. "Ela está muito abalada Edward, e com razão. Você precisa dar-lhe algum tempo. Precisa provar para ela que não é um vampiro perseguidor louco que só quer sugá-la."

Eu engoli seco.

"Ela pensa isso de mim?"

"Ela não disse nada, mas eu imagino que sim. Quem não pensaria no lugar dela?"

Ela tinha um ponto.

Me afundei na poltrona e fechei meus olhos, esperando que isso fosse um pesadelo, mas eu sabia melhor.

"Eu planejava contar pra ela." revelei, ouvindo o espanto nos pensamentos dos outros. "Não agora, mas em breve. De uma forma menos traumática."

"As coisas são do jeito que devem ser, querido." disse Esme. "Só nos resta esperar agora."

"E se não tiver jeito?" perguntei meio desesperado. "E se ela não quiser me ver nunca mais? Eu não sei se posso fazer isso, mãe."

Os olhos dela abrandaram.

"Se você a ama, precisará fazer. Para o bem dela."

Eu odiava sua sabedoria de mãe.

~.~

No final do dia eu já estava louco. Meu quarto inteiro cheirava à Bella, graças a noite e manhã que ela passou ali. Pelo menos eu teria seu cheiro por um tempo.

Perto de meia-noite, meu celular apitou com o som de uma nova mensagem.

_Sinto muito. _

Engoli em seco. Era de Bella.

**Pelo quê?**

Quase dois minutos se passaram antes que eu tivesse resposta.

_Por ter fugido._

Isso era sério?

**Rosalie me contou que ela te deixou sair. Não estou com raiva. Ela estava certa. Não te faria nenhum bem ficar. Sinto muito ter dito o que disse.**

Esperei quase dez minutos, olhando para a tela do celular em branco. Ela não ia responder mais?

_Preciso de tempo. Não sei quanto. Precisamos conversar, para o bem ou para o mal, mas preciso digerir tudo isso primeiro._

**Eu te dou o tempo que você precisar. Só fale comigo quando estiver pronta, por favor. :(**

_Ok._

Só isso? Eu ia enlouquecer. Mandei mais uma mensagem.

**Só pra você saber: sempre foi real pra mim. Sempre. Não pense diferente, por favor.**

Eu não podia elaborar, porque corria o risco de alguém ver essa mensagem depois, então eu apenas esperei que ela entendesse que eu quis dizer que o nosso relacionamento tinha sido verdadeiro, não apenas um pretexto para sugá-la, como Rose dissera.

_Ok._

Ela ia me matar com essas respostas monossilábicas. Decidido a deixá-la em paz, eu mandei minha última mensagem.

**Vou deixá-la em paz, prometo. Quando estiver pronta, sabe onde me encontrar.**

Desliguei o celular e o joguei debaixo da cama para me impedir de religá-lo, e liguei a TV, na esperança de que algo tirasse minha mente do fato de que Bella e eu não estávamos mais juntos por enquanto.

~.~

Não fui à escola na segunda-feira. Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett tentaram me convencer a ir, mas eu simplesmente não estava pronto para ignorar Bella, que nada tinha falado desde as mensagens do sábado.

Eu tinha prometido, então a deixei em paz. Mas cada momento que eu não falava com ela parecia demais e eu não sabia como lidar com isso.

Os outros chegaram da escola à tarde, e Rosalie me atualizou. Bella foi à escola, e parecia bem e normal, chegando até a rir com os outros na nossa mesa. Quando perguntada sobre mim, ela continuou a mentira que eu tinha dito na sexta-feira: eu estava doente. Rosalie dissera que por algum motivo, Alice não acreditou nela, mas não achava que Bella fosse lhe dizer a verdade. Eu apenas esperava que não.

O resto da segunda-feira arrastou-se, e eu não saí do meu quarto para nada, escolhendo passar os canais da tv a cabo sem sentido enquanto matava o tempo. Minha cabeça parecia explodir de pensamentos (meus e do resto da casa) e eu precisava de Bella.

Na terça-feira, Rosalie me convenceu a ir para a escola. Não nos faria nenhum bem eu ficar mais tempo afastado e só traria suspeitas. Eu era, afinal, um atleta, e todos iriam reparar. Foi a primeira vez que eu me arrependi de ter entrado em um time.

Quando chegamos à escola, alguns atletas e garotas me pararam para perguntar se eu estava melhor. Eu tive vontade de rir, mas apenas dizia que sim e continuava meu caminho. Me sentei na cadeira ao lado da de Bella na primeira aula, como sempre, mas ela não estava lá ainda. Eu não sabia o que faria comigo se ela chegasse e me ignorasse.

E então ela chegou, conversando algo sobre um dia de garotas com Alice. Eu não a olhei, por mais que eu quisesse. Sabia que só iria deixá-la nervosa, então continuei encarando meu bloco de anotações enquanto rabiscava um desenho qualquer com o lápis.

E então Alice, completamente alheia, me cumprimentou.

"Edward! Bem-vindo de volta." ela disse.

Eu a olhei brevemente e acenei.

"Obrigado Alice."

Alice encarou Bella, que sentou na sua cadeira e não me olhou, com o cenho franzido.

"Bella?" ela chamou.

Bella levantou a cabeça minimamente, e eu vi seus olhos castanhos por apenas um segundo antes dela desviar.

"Edward." ela disse tranquilamente, mas a voz dela era sem emoção.

Eu estava errado. Ser ignorado era melhor do que isso.

"Bella." cumprimentei de volta, esperando que ela não percebesse o quanto isso me afetou.

Alice estranhou, mas não falou mais nada. Sentou no seu lugar e então o professor chegou, dando início à aula.

Pela hora do almoço, sussurros desconfiados era só o que eu ouvia. Pensamentos agitados. E fofocas.

"Bella e Edward terminaram?"

"Devem ter terminado. Ouvi de Lauren Mallory que eles mal se falaram durante as aulas."

Os sussurros faziam meu coração morto doer, e eu ignorei nossa mesa usual e fui direto para a mesa onde meus irmãos estavam.

"Como você está?" perguntou Jasper quando me sentei.

"Você sabe muito bem." eu disse, azedo.

Ele mandou uma onda de calma até mim, que eu agradeci, mas sabia que não seria suficiente.

"Por que isso é tão ruim? Por que eu não posso simplesmente voltar a ser eu mesmo?" perguntei.

"Porque você está apaixonado, irmãozinho." disse Emmett, sorrindo idiotamente pra mim. "Não é algo que se esquece fácil."

Eu grunhi.

"Eu só queria que ela _falasse_ comigo. Só isso. Eu poderia aguentar a distância dela se ela ao menos _olhasse _pra mim." bufei frustrado.

"Se acalme." disse Rosalie. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela deu um pequeno aperto na minha mão e um sorriso, e eu assenti.

As outras aulas seguiram do mesmo jeito. Bella não falou nem olhou para mim. Ela agia como se eu não existisse. As fofocas tomaram força e lá pela hora da saída eu vi um dos garotos do time de futebol dando em cima dela perto de seu carro. Levou tudo de mim para ir até meu carro sem interromper ou quebrar o pescoço dele.

Quando cheguei em casa, o clima era insuportável. Não aguentei todos os pensamentos de piedade sobre mim e saí para caçar. Talvez uma boa caça era tudo que eu precisava.

Fui até o centro de Seattle, lotado a essa hora do dia, e observei o movimento encostado em uma parede. Várias pessoas passando, mas nenhuma potencial vítima boa o suficiente.

Então uma loira com um perfume agradável passou e eu a segui. Ela parecia ter dificuldade com sua bolsa e eu me ofereci para ajudar. Naquele momento, eu estava representando um papel. Assim que nos afastamos um pouco e eu vi a oportunidade, a arrastei para o beco mais próximo.

Ela estava assustada.

"P-por favor, n-não..."

Mas eu era o caçador, e ela a presa.

"Sinto muito." cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço sem um segundo pensamento, e coloquei a mão em sua boca para impedi-la de gritar. Cinco minutos depois, eu estava alimentado e a garota morta. A escondi no beco e saí antes que pudesse ser visto.

Andei por mais algumas quadras. A dor no meu peito ao lembrar de Bella ainda estava lá, e eu precisava adormecê-la, nem que por algumas horas.

Eu não estava preparado para ouvir o grito de Bella. Eu não poderia ter imaginado, poderia?

Me virei, ouvindo, querendo saber de onde ele vinha, e vi uma rua estreita que parecia sem saída. Segui até lá e me escondi na esquina, para ver o que acontecia.

Eu estava certo. Era Bella ali, encurralada por dois homens com pensamentos horríveis sobre ela. Eu rosnei, aparecendo na esquina da rua abandonada.

"Você é uma boneca, sabia?" disse um dos homens.

"Me largue." ela disse, e sua voz tremia.

Rosnei novamente.

"Larguem ela." eu disse alto.

Os dois homens se viraram para mim com olhos incrédulos e Bella arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Eu a encarei por um segundo, o bastante para ver ambos medo e alívio em seus olhos. Eu não sabia o que pensar disso, então continuei.

"Larguem. Ela." eu disse mais firme, mais ameaçador.

"E o que você vai fazer?" um dos caras riu. "Somos dois contra um, meu chapa."

"Posso acabar com vocês com as mãos nas costas e os olhos fechados." eu disse, os olhos estreitos pelo desafio.

Os dois riram, e o que segurava Bella apertou o braço dela. Eu rosnei mais alto.

"Solte-a." eu disse entredentes.

Meus caninos iriam aparecer a qualquer momento, e eu não queria ter que matar esses dois na frente de Bella para impedi-los de sair dizendo sobre vampiros em Seattle.

"Cai fora, idiota. Antes que se machuque." disse o outro cara, maior e tentando me amedrontar.

Era o suficiente.

Olhei os dois lados da rua para me certificar que não tinha ninguém olhando e então corri, e os tirei de perto de Bella, colocando-a atrás de mim.

"Corra." eu disse a ela.

Ela não deu um segundo pensamento antes de sair correndo rua afora. Então eu olhei para os dois caras encurralados na rua abandonada.

"Como você fez isso?" perguntou o primeiro, com raiva.

"Não importa. O que importa é que você nunca mais vai chegar perto dela novamente." eu disse, indo até ele em um segundo e quebrando seu pescoço.

O outro arregalou os olhos e tentou me atacar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um machucado na mão e eu rosnando pra ele.

"Você também." eu me aproximei dele e quebrei seu pescoço também.

Assim que os dois estavam caídos, eu suguei o sangue dos dois. Não havia ponto em desperdiçar. Quando terminei, os empilhei no fundo da rua e saí andando.

E tive a surpresa de encontrar Bella encostada na parede da rua.

"Bella? O que está fazendo? Eu disse pra você correr." eu disse, um pouco irritado que ela me desobedecera.

Ela engoliu seco.

"Desculpe. Eu não podia ir. Minhas pernas falharam."

Então eu vi que ela tinha um corte abaixo dos joelhos. Rosnei novamente. O cheiro do sangue era apelativo, mas não o suficiente para me fazer encarar demais.

"Foram eles?"

Ela assentiu.

Bufei de frustração. Ao menos eu tinha dado o que eles mereciam.

"Você... você sabe."

Eu a olhei, e mesmo que ela não olhasse para mim e eu não pudesse ler seus pensamentos, sabia o que ela queria dizer.

"Eu cuidei deles. Não se preocupe."

Ela assentiu.

Então finalmente olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam manchados de lágrimas, mas ela parecia decidida.

"Obrigada."

Franzi o cenho. "Pelo quê?"

"Por salvar minha vida." ela riu sem humor. "Com essa são duas vezes."

Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Podemos, por favor, não tentar uma terceira?"

Ela riu, e o som me fez parecer inteiro novamente por um segundo.

"Podemos tentar." ela disse, então se alinhou para ir embora.

"Você está de carro?"perguntei, olhando ao redor e esperando ver seu Audi em algum lugar.

"Não. Fui com Alice hoje."

Eu a olhei. Não havia maneira no inferno que eu a deixaria mancar até um ponto de ônibus sozinha.

"Venha, eu te levo em casa."

Ela me olhou incerta.

"Sabe que não vou machucá-la, Bella." eu pedi, olhando firmemente nos seus olhos.

Eu vi dúvida por um segundo, mas então ela cedeu.

"Ok."

Se isso era tudo que eu ia ganhar, eu não ia reclamar. Acompanhei-a até meu carro, já que ela se recusou a ser segurada. Isso doeu um pouco, mas ao menos ela estava falando comigo e aceitando a carona. Eu não podia reclamar muito, dadas as circunstâncias. Felizmente, eu tinha vindo de carro e estacionado por perto dali.

Assim que ela estava segura em seu cinto de segurança, eu dei a volta e entrei, dando a partida e seguindo a direção para o bairro dela.

Bella parecia nervosa, então eu liguei o som para acalmá-la. O som de Debussy encheu o carro.

"Clair de Lune?" ela perguntou encantada.

Eu sorri.

"Uma das minhas favoritas." eu disse olhando para ela de relance. Ela parecia confortável agora, embora ainda estivesse mais afastada de mim do que o normal.

"Também é uma das minhas." ela suspirou contente, fechando os olhos.

O som do seu coração batendo e sua respiração se acalmando foi o suficiente para acalmar meus medos, ao menos por enquanto. Por ora, parecia que eu estava inteiro novamente, o buraco no meu coração, agora aquecido e completo. Eu sabia que era apenas porcaria, mas eu não podia evitar a sensação.

Olhei Bella de soslaio.

Talvez Rosalie tivesse razão. Talvez Bella eventualmente entendesse. E então tudo ficaria bem.

Ou pelo menos, eu esperava que sim.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Edward estava um pouco deprimido nesse capítulo, mas logo ele volta ao seu humor natural, hehehehe. Espero as reviews! Até o próximo! :***


End file.
